My Angel
by NovaCalla
Summary: Hermione had enough and she was done. Depressed and alone she tries to commit suicide, who is there to stop her but her very own angel. Trigger warning for suicide. Hermione and Minerva mother/daughter fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or Harry Potter.

My Angel

Hermione trod up the step of the Astronomy Tower, being quiet enough that any of the professors on patrol wouldn't hear her, but not taking extra care to be completely silent. She was out after curfew for the first time by herself sure she'd snuck out with Ron and Harry her first and second year, but this was different. She was alone. _I'm so stupid, who do I think I am?! I'm not a witch I'm just some stupid mudblood._ It was the middle of winter in the Scottish Highlands and Hermione quickly felt her hands go numb, but she didn't care. She didn't feel it. Hermione walked up the last few step and turned through the last doorway that lead to the top. A harsh wind met her at the top, blowing right through her school robes and down to her bones. She could feel the metal of the time turner resting against her chest. _Just another failure. I'm a failure, no wonder no one wants me. I'm pathetic._ Walking to the edge of the Astronomy Tower Hermione looked out at the castle. It really was magical. A castle in the middle of the Scottish Highlands that teaches witches and wizards to control their magic. _I don't deserve to be here._ The points of castle suck out against the blanket of snow that had covered the landscape. Snow started to fall around her and she could feel the wet flakes soak her, but again she didn't care. Hermione had given up and she was so tired of fighting. Tired of looking happy when she wasn't, tired of engaging with her professors so they wouldn't suspect anything, tired of smiling around Ron and Harry when all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and not get up.

Her own parents thought she was a freak and didn't want her, why would anyone here want her? _I am a freak and a waste of magic. A stupid mudblood._ Hermione thought bitterly. She didn't deserve to live, she didn't have the right to call herself a witch and wield a wand. _I'm a fake. A fraud_. Hermione slipped off her outer robe and stepped up onto the ledge and just stood there feeling the wind and snow against her skin. It didn't take long for her to start shaking. Tears streamed down her face freezing only seconds later by the winter wind. She couldn't feel any part of her body any more. It felt amazing, not feeling. She could feel all the pain, hurt, self-loathing, and hatred just disappear with the knowledge of what she was about to do. Slowly Hermione raised her foot off of the ledge and stuck it out in front of her. She leaned forward welcoming death like she would an old friend. A pair of strong arms encircled around her waist and jerked backwards, pulling Hermione to the stone floor. Hermione struggled to get free of the arms that held her, desperate to fling herself over into oblivion, but the arms only held tighter.

"LET ME GO!" Hermione screamed still trying to get free.

"Just what on EARTH do you think you were doing?!" The sound of her mentor's voice stilled Hermione's movements. "Why would you do that?!" Minerva asked in her most serious and stern professor's voice.

"Let me go." Hermione pleaded. "Please, let me go!" The arms around her didn't budge.

"Not until you tell me what you were doing." Minerva said. "Goodness you're freezing and soaked to the boned." Hermione could feel Minerva cast a drying and warming charm on her, but it didn't matter she just wanted to be free. "Miss Granger." Hermione still fought against her hold. "Miss Granger! Hermione!" The use of her name stopped Hermione. She turned at looked at Minerva.

"What?!"

"Stop this at once, what are you doing up here?"

"Wasn't that obvious _Professor_." Hermione sneered. "I was trying to kill myself. I didn't think it took a genius to figure that one out."

"Watch your tone young lady." Minerva warned.

"Or what? You going to give me detention? I don't care!" Hermione screeched. "I just don't care!" Minerva's face only held concern as she stared at her favorite student. Wondering how it had gotten this bad without her noticing.

"Hermione." Minerva said. "Hermione, child please look at me." Reluctantly Hermione looked up into her mentor's concerned green eyes. "What happened to drive you to _this_?"

"I, I… Why do you care?" Hermione said with as much venom and ice as she could muster.

"Why? Why do I care? Because my favorite student just tried to commit suicide and I want to know why." She said firmly. _Liar! I'm a nobody you don't care!_ "Hermione Jean Granger answer me!"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT WANTED!" That was all it took for the dam to break and sobs to shake Hermione's body. "My parents think I'm a freak and wish I was never born. H-Harry and Ron hate me because of that stupid broom, my professors hate me because I'm a know-it-all and t-they have to read my long stupid essays. Everyone else t-thinks I'm just some magic stealing mudblood. That's why!"

"Oh, Hermione." Minerva pulled Hermione closer and held her as she cried. "You're parents don't realize what a talented and amazing witch you are. You are the smartest and brightest person I've taught for some time now. Harry and Ron will come to see that you were only concerned for Harry, and everyone else is just intimidated by your intellect." Minerva grabbed Hermione's chin forcing her to look at her. "I do _not_ hate you and I _never_ will. You are what every teacher could wish for. A person that genuinely wants to learn and not just pass the next test. You are not hated Hermione. I am so sorry for not seeing your pain earlier and helping. I'm so sorry that it came to this."

Hermione lowered her head and breathed in the familiar scent of her professor. Ginger Newts, parchment, and ink. Her ear was placed over Minerva's chest and Hermione could hear the steady beat of her heart. Several minutes passed where Minerva just held Hermione and murmured soothing words. Hermione finally managed to speak.

"I… I'm sorry. Please don't hate me." Minerva placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I could never hate you Hermione. Never. Let's go get some tea and talk some more okay?"

"O-okay." Minerva finally let go and Hermione turned to face the ledge almost wanting to throw herself over again, but Minerva made her see that death wasn't the way out. It wouldn't end the pain or the hurt only facing life and giving it your best would do that. Minerva placed a firm hand on Hermione's shoulder steering her towards the stairs. Minerva really did care about her and wanted the best for her. _Why would she?_ Hermione thought. _Maybe… maybe because she's my angel._

A.N. This is my very first attempt at any Harry Potter fiction and I would love to know what you think. I've always loved the relationship between Hermione and Minerva, and this idea popped into my head today. Anyway tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Minerva kept her firm hold on Hermione's shoulder the whole way to her office. Not quite trusting the girl to walk with her. Minerva could feel Hermione's heartbeat pounding away in her chest, her concern for the girl only grew. Opening the door to her office Minerva led Hermione inside. "Take a seat Miss Granger." Hermione obeyed immediately and sat on the edge of the chair in front of Minerva's desk. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, Professor." Hermione said weakly. She could feel her own heart beating in her chest, it felt like it was going to force its way out. As soon as Minerva left the office to go make tea the comforting glow went with her. All of Hermione's fears and hateful thoughts came rushing back. _What she must think of me. I'm not a Gryffindor! I tried to take the easy way out, so pathetic. It's a wonder she hasn't expelled me yet and set me back to the muggles a failure. Another failure that's all this is. I couldn't even kill myself properly!_ Hermione clenched her teeth and curled her hands into fists. The need to hurt herself was overwhelming, and it terrified her. Hermione could feel her nails breaking the skin on her palms so she pressed harder. Determined to make herself suffer. She hated herself. Hermione could hear Minerva returning so she plastered a fake smile to her face and hid her hands in her robes.

"I hope peppermint it okay." Minerva said as she placed the tea tray on her desk.

"It's fine Professor." Hermione smiled thinking that if she could get Minerva to believe she was alright she could go. Minerva picked up her teacup and took a sip. Hermione realized that Minerva would see her hands if she reached for her cup, so she just didn't grab it.

"Now, Miss Granger why do you think that killing yourself was the answer to your problems? Why didn't you ask for help? It can be tough for muggle-born children to adapt to the wizarding world, and sometimes they need guidance. I am more than willing to offer you that guidance." _A muggle-born… That's all I am to her, a stupid child that can't even adapt to a stupid school._

"I…" Hermione began. "I wasn't thinking Professor." Hermione gave a small fake chuckle. "That was my problem. Instead of thinking things through I allowed my emotions to dictate my actions. It won't happen again."

"I would certainly hope not." Minerva said sternly. "I am proud to say that no child in Hogwarts history has killed themselves. Not to say a few haven't tried, but there has always been someone around to stop them. I am very glad I was there to stop you Miss Granger, Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without you." Minerva smiled at Hermione.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione smiled once more, she hoped it wasn't as fake looking as it felt.

"Tell me more of your home life." Hermione froze. That was the one thing she had wanted to avoid. _How could the great Minerva McGonagall understand! Your parents weren't muggles that think that you're an abnormality and a freak._ Hermione clenched her fists tighter.

"Can we not?" Hermione pleaded. Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"I understand if you are not comfortable talking about that yet." _Yet? What does she mean 'yet'?_ "But I do want to hear about it eventually. Your family is important to you," _What do you know. My family means nothing… Not anymore._ "And I want you to feel comfortable around them."

"Yes, Professor."

"Is there anything you wish to say or talk about Miss Granger?" Minerva asked.

"No, Professor, nothing." Minerva didn't look convinced but thankfully didn't press.

"Very well, if there is nothing tonight I will escort you to Gryffindor tower. I would like to meet with you once a week Miss Granger, until I am sure you are emotionally stable." _Emotionally stable?! What the heck does that mean? I'm not crazy._ "We will meet on Saturdays at seven o'clock in my office. Does that work for you Miss Granger?"

"What? Oh yes, that works for me."

"Was there something the matter with the tea?" Minerva asked. "You haven't touched it."

"N-no I-I'm just not v-very thirsty." Hermione stammered.

"It will do you good Miss Granger, I put a few drops of a soothing potion in it. It will help you sleep, drink up." Hermione unclenched her hands and wiped the blood off of her hands onto her robe. She saw Minerva's nostrils flare. _Idiot! She's an animagus! She can probably smell the blood. I'm so screwed._ "Miss Granger, may I see your hands?" Minerva asked leaning over slightly.

"W-why P-Professor?" _So, so very screwed._

"Now Miss Granger." Hermione did something she'd never done before. She disobeyed a teacher. She made to show Minerva her hands, but instead stood up and ran out the door and into the hallway. Leaving a completely stunned Professor behind. Minerva quickly set her teacup down and raced after her student. Minerva couldn't see Hermione in the hallway so she changed into her animagus and raced after the faint smell of blood. Hermione ran as fast as she could, running down corridor after corridor. She had no idea where she was going she was just trying to get away from Minerva. Tears made her vision blurry and Hermione couldn't see where she was going very well. Somewhere in the back of her mind she saw that the stairs had moved and she couldn't run that way but she didn't realize it until it was too late. One moment she was running on the hard, cold, stone floor of Hogwarts and the next she was falling right into oblivion. A scream tore its way out of Hermione's throat as she fell to the floor below. Above her one Minerva McGonagall watched in horror as the one student she care more for than she should fell to what would surely be her death.

A.N. Here's chapter 2. I don't have a beta so all the mistakes are mine. :) Please Review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"HERMIONE!" Minerva screamed. Just as Hermione was about to smash into the ground she heard a voice yell.

"Arresto Momentum!" It was Albus. Hermione still hit the ground hard, but not nearly as hard has she could have. The stairs had by now returned to the third floor and Minerva ran down them, taking two steps at a time.

"Albus! Oh thank Merlin you were here." Minerva said once she made it down to the first floor. She ran over to Hermione and checked her pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when she found a steady enough heartbeat. Picking Hermione up in her arms Minerva was shocked at how light the girl was. When she had held on to her at the Astronomy Tower she felt a little bit bony, but she couldn't have weighed more than 100 pounds.

"Minerva, what happened? Why is Miss Granger out of bed?" Walking swiftly towards the Hospital Wing with Albus at her side Minerva answered.

"Oh Albus. I found her earlier up at the Astronomy Tower. She was trying to kill herself." Minerva heard a sharp intake of breath. "I was able to stop her and I brought her back to my office for some tea."

"That doesn't explain why she fell from the third floor."

"I was getting there. We talked for several minutes and I asked why she hadn't touched her tea. Well I found out why." Minerva grabbed one of Hermione's hands and showed it to Albus. Four half-moon cut could be seen on the palms of her hands. "Rather than show me her hands she bolted from the room and I assume that she didn't see that the stairs were gone. That's what I hope anyway." By now Minerva and Albus had made it to the Hospital Wing. "Poppy! Poppy!" Minerva called out as she set Hermione down gently on the nearest bed.

"What is it Minerva?" Poppy called coming out of her room/office.

"It's Hermione." Poppy rushed over and began to perform a series of diagnostic spells.

"My God." Poppy whispered after several minutes of silence. "This poor child."

"What?! What's the matter Poppy?" Minerva's voice shook slightly as she spoke.

"This girl has been the subject of severe abuse, Minerva. Poorly healed ribs, several fractures on her legs and arms, bruising all up and down her torso, and she is extremely malnourished. She just got back from the Christmas hols yes?"

"That's right, just yesterday."

"I would estimate she ate maybe three or four times while she was gone." Poppy walked over to her potions cabinet and pulled out several bottles. Walking back over to Hermione, Poppy administered the potions before turning to Minerva and Albus. "Several of these injuries are fresh, what happened?"

"The stairs weren't on the third floor and she fell to the ground below. I was able to cast Arresto Momentum before she hit the ground, but she still had quite the impact." Albus said.

"That would explain the concussion." Poppy murmured.

"Will she be alright?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, she will. She'll have to stay here for several days until I am comfortable with her weight and injuries." Minerva nodded. "Will you write a letter to her parents?"

"I have a feeling that they won't care." Minerva said sadly. "And I do believe that they are the cause of _this_." She gestured to Hermione who was lying weakly on the bed. "Albus."

"I know Minerva, I know. I will send a letter to the Ministry at once for a full investigation."

"Thank you, Albus."

"Of course." Albus placed a comforting hand on Minerva's shoulder before leaving the Hospital Wing.

"I'll sit with her for a while, if that's alright." Minerva said conjuring up a chair.

"Just make sure you get some sleep tonight Min." Minerva smiled at Poppy's kindness, but she knew that she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. Minerva transfigured Hermione's robes into something more comfortable and tucked her in the bed. Holding Hermione's hands Minerva replayed all the events of the night. _How could I have not seen that she was hurting? How could I not see the signs?_ Minerva thought. Thinking back she could recall Hermione's hesitance when asked if she would be leaving for Christmas. _I've failed my cub._ One lone tear rolled down Minerva's cheek and fell on their entwined hands below. _I will not fail you again, Hermione. Never again._

~HG/MM~

Hermione groaned. Every part of her body hurt, her back and ribs especially. The last thing she remembered was falling and hearing someone scream her name. She was holding someone's hand. _That's strange._ Hermione cracked one eye open a slit only to see Professor McGonagall slouched over asleep in her chair with a small trail of saliva on the corner of her mouth. _I have_ got _to be dreaming. There's no way McGonagall could ever look so… undignified._ Hermione shuffled in the bed trying to relieve some of the pain in her lower back. Hermione froze when Minerva moved. The last thing she wanted at the moment was to deal with Minerva. Minerva yawned and Hermione did the first thing that came to mind; she faked sleep. Closing her eyes and lying still Hermione waited.

"Miss Granger?" Minerva asked softly. "Are you awake?" Hermione felt a hand tuck a stray hair behind her ear. _She's not him, she's not him._ Hermione told herself as she felt her panic rising. _She won't hurt me she's a teacher._ The small voice in her head countered. _Parents aren't supposed to hurt their children either, and yet they did._ The hand tenderly stroked down her cheek and came to rest against her neck. "Miss Granger, I know you're awake I can feel your pulse. It is not what it would be if you were sleeping." The hand around her neck started to squeeze. "Wake up child." Hermione's eyes shot open and looked into a pair of deep emerald green eyes filled with malicious intent. "Hermione wake up!"

Hermione woke out of her nightmare with a scream. Minerva was standing over her with her hands on both shoulders, concern filled her eyes. Hermione scrambled out of her bed only to tumble to the floor wincing as the pain flared up in her back. Hastily she stood up and ran to the other side of the room, getting as far away as possible from Minerva. Her breath was coming in gasps and her heartbeat was erratic. She was headed for a full blown panic attack. Sinking to the floor Hermione held her legs against her chest, rocking herself back and forth.

"Hermione." Hearing her name Hermione's head shot up to see Minerva walking toward her.

"NO! Please! I'll be good! Please don't!" Hermione said between gasps. Her vision was going blurry and she couldn't get enough air.

"Hermione, please calm down." Minerva said soothingly.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" She screech when Minerva took a step closer. By now Poppy had come running out of her room. Minerva held up her hand motioning for Poppy to stay put.

"I'm not going to hurt you Hermione." Minerva took a small step forward. "You're at Hogwarts and nothing will harm you wilst I am here child."

"No." Hermione said weakly pushing herself into the corner. "No." She cried once more.

"You are safe." A few more steps. "It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare." Two more steps and Minerva was standing in front of a very panicked looking Hermione. "You're safe." Minerva slowly extended her hand, taking note that Hermione flinched. "You're safe." Minerva said softly. Hermione looked from Minerva's face to her hand judging the sincerity of her words. Launching herself at Minerva, Hermione wrapped her arms around Minerva's neck and sobbed.

"Do you promise?" Minerva wrapped her arms around the tiny frame in front of her and pulled her close.

"I promise." Minerva stroked Hermione's hair.

"Please don't leave me." Hermione's voice was so full of despair that a few of Minerva's own tears escaped her eyes.

"Never." Minerva promised. "Come on let's get you into bed." When Minerva pulled away from the hug but Hermione only held on tighter. Smiling Minerva picked Hermione up and carried her over to her bed once more setting her down on the bed. "Miss Granger, I'll need my neck back, if you would be so kind."

"Oh. Sorry." Hermione released Minerva's neck and laid back in the bed looking at floor.

"It's okay. Poppy." Minerva motioned Poppy over and she gave Hermione a few potions to help with the pain and various other things. Only seconds after Hermione had taken them she felt her eyes grow heavy. "Go to sleep, I will be here when you wake." Minerva cooed.

"G'night." Hermione mumbled.

"Sleep well my darling." That was the last thing Hermione heard before darkness enveloped her.

TBC

A.N. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It really means a lot to me. :) Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It seemed like time was moving particularly slow that day, just to taunt her. Every chance Minerva had she could be found in the Hospital Wing at the bedside of one Miss Granger. The mother bear instinct, or in this case lion, that had reared its head the past day had served Minerva well. She saved the life of her precious cub and hopefully freed her from those retched muggles. Albus cornered Minerva on her way to the Hospital Wing after classes had ended.

"Minerva!" He called out. Minerva turned and smiled at Albus.

"Yes, Albus?"

"The Ministry has taken the Grangers into custody pending the investigation of child abuse. Miss Granger will be required to make an appearance before the court, Minerva."

"I figured as much. Have they set a specific time?"

"No, not yet. I informed them about her injuries and that she was too weak to travel let alone stand before the court."

"Thank you Albus, for doing this for her." Minerva said once again walking towards the Hospital Wing.

"Minerva, there's one more thing."

"Yes, Albus?"

"I um... I hope you don't mind. You see, Hermione needed a temporary guardian and I put you down."

"You what?" Minerva asked confused.

"It was either you or some random person from child services. I figured that with all she's been through she could use a familiar face."

"Yes, I see your point. Thank you for doing that and I'm sure Hermione would agree. Is that all Albus?"

"Yes, give Miss Granger my regards."

"I will." Minerva turned and walked the remaining distance to the Hospital Wing. Opening the doors she saw that Hermione was still soundly sleeping. "How is she?" Minerva asked Poppy.

"Better. The sleep has done wonders for her body. I've repaired all of her bones, but I'm still concerned with her weight, it's still much to low." Minerva nodded as she sat down in the chair beside Hermione's bed and grabbed her hand.

"Ron and Harry want to come visit her. I told them it would have to wait a few days."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them that she fell down a flight of stairs walking back from the library with too many books." Poppy laughed.

"That actually sounds plausible." Minerva smiled.

"Yes, I thought so too." After several minutes of silence Minerva spoke again. "Albus put me down as her temporary guardian."

"He couldn't have chosen a better person, Minerva. You really would have made a wonderful mother." Minerva didn't feel the usual pain in her chest whenever someone spoke of her lack of children, and realized that it was because of the beautiful life before her. Hermione. Minerva would move heaven and hell to make sure this girl was placed in a good home with loving parents. There was no way that Minerva would allow Hermione to be hurt like that again. Even if it meant adopting Hermione herself. A smile bloomed across Minerva's face at the thought of Hermione being her child.

~HG/MM~

Just as promised Hermione woke with Minerva's hand in hers. Opening her eyes Hermione looked up at the smiling face above her.

"It wasn't a dream. You're actually here." The grin that spread across Hermione's face could have warmed even the coldest of hearts.

"Of course I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Wincing slightly as she sat up Hermione turned to face Minerva.

"W-what is going to happen to me? Am I going to be placed in an orphanage because my parents don't want me?"

"No child, I wouldn't allow that. You have been removed from your parent's custody and placed into mine until the trial." Hermione's eyes shot up to meet Minerva's.

"T-trial?"

"Yes, Albus had the Ministry send some Aurors to your parents house to investigate the charges of child abuse."

"I'm free?" Hermione's voice was full of hope at the thought of never going back to that place again.

"Yes, you're free Miss Granger."

"Hermione."

"Pardon me?"

"Please call me Hermione, Professor." Hermione pleaded.

"Very well Hermione."

"What will the trial include?"

"As inquisitive as always I see." Hermione smiled up at Minerva. "You will be taken to the Ministry and give your account of living with the Grangers. How they treated you, what conditions you lived in. Things like that." Hermione nodded.

"Will… You'll come with me right?"

"I will." Minerva told her.

"C-can I have a hug please?" Minerva stood up from her chair and sat on the edge of the bed, enveloping Hermione in her arms. Hermione snuggled into Minerva's side relishing in physical contact that didn't result in pain. "I like this." Hermione said softly.

"Like what dear?" Minerva asked brushing away a stray hair.

"You, hugs, not hurting. It's nice. I like it a lot." Minerva's heart broke at Hermione's words. No child should have to go through what she's been through. Parents should love their child and they should definitely not hurt them. Rage boiled up in Minerva and all she wanted to do was strangle the Grangers for what they did to her cub. "P-professor?" Hermione had pulled away from Minerva's arms and was looking up at her in fear.

"Hermione, what is it?"

"Y-you l-look angry. D-did I say s-something wrong? I-I'm sorry! I-I won't s-say it again." Tears pooled in Hermione's eyes.

"No, no! Hermione you've done nothing wrong. I am merely upset at your parents. Come here Hermione." Minerva opened her arms and Hermione cautiously crawled back over to Minerva. Once in her lap with Minerva's arms around her stroking her hair Hermione felt at peace again. Hermione soon dozed off in Minerva's arms. Minerva shifted around on the bed until she was comfortable and was content just to hold the girl. It felt so right to have Hermione in her arms that she never wanted to let go. Minerva wanted to be the person to sooth her hurts and worries, be the person she came to for help. Minerva wanted to be her mother. The realization didn't scare or worry her. Quite the opposite, Minerva felt happy for the first time in a while.

Minerva soon fell asleep smiling. Sensing some one's approach Minerva stirred. Opening her eyes to see Poppy walking towards them with a blanket.

"Poppy?" Minerva whispered.

"When you missed Dinner I came to check on you and found you asleep. I didn't want to wake you up but you looked cold." She spread the blanket over the two of them. "Go back to sleep Minerva." Minerva nodded readjusting Hermione to her side and fell asleep once more.

"Professor?" Hermione spoke into Minerva's side, still half asleep.

"Humm?" Minerva yawned and shook her head banishing the cobwebs. "Yes, dear?"

"I um.. I need to get up." Hermione gestured to Minerva's arm which was wrapped around her waist protectively. Minerva removed her arm.

"My apologies Hermione."

"No, it's fine. I quite liked it actually I felt safe, but I need to use the loo." Hermione removed herself from Minerva's embrace and walked over to the loo. Minerva got out of bed and freshened up her robes and fixed her hair. When Hermione came back out Minerva looked every inch the strict professor she was. "Good morning." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Good morning, Hermione. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Great even. I haven't felt this good in a long time." Hermione stretched her arms over her head wincing only at the slight pull in her ribs. "How are you?"

"Me? I'm wonderful." Minerva smiled at her. "Would you like to go to breakfast in the Great Hall or have something here?" Hermione sat on the edge of the bed thinking.

"Umm… I would like to see Harry and Ron so I'll go to the Great Hall, if that's okay with you and Madam Pomfrey."

"I'll go check with Poppy." Minerva summoned a pair of Hermione's school robes. "You can change in the meantime."

"Yes, ma'am." Hermione went around the curtains to change while Minerva went to talk to Poppy.

"Poppy?" Minerva called out.

"Yes, Minerva?"

"Is it alright if Hermione eats in the Great Hall?"

"I'm fine with that as long as you make sure she eats and she comes right back when she's done. I don't want her to overexert herself." Poppy told Minerva.

"Of course." Minerva walked back over to Hermione and walked past the curtains stopping short. Minerva figured Hermione would have finished changing but she was wrong. Standing only in her tights, skirt, and bra Hermione yelped when Minerva appeared. Minerva could only stare at the multiple scars and burn marks on the younger woman's back. "Did they do this to you?!" Hermione grabbed the blanket off of the bed and wrapped it around her torso looking ashamed and embarrassed.

"I didn't want you to see those." Hermione whispered. _What she'll think of me now. I'm damaged, who wants a damaged child?_ Hermione thought.

"Please dear answer me."

"Yes." Hermione said so softly that Minerva strained to hear her.

"Oh my darling girl. I am so sorry." Minerva went to give Hermione a hug but Hermione took several steps back.

"Can I finish changing Professor?" Feeling slightly hurt Minerva turned to leave.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked if you were done Hermione."

"No worries." Hermione quickly finished changing and refused to meet Minerva's eyes the whole way to the Great Hall. Minerva could sense Hermione's discomfort but didn't quite know how to relieve it.

"Madam Pomfrey said you could eat in the Hall but you must return to the Hospital Wing when you are done, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am I understand. Can I go now?" They were standing on the other side of the door leading to the Great Hall.

"Yes, make sure you eat all your food!" Minerva called out. Chuckling at herself and how much she sounded like a mother Minerva made her way to the Head table.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled. Hermione took her seat beside him.

"Hey Harry. Hi Ron." Hermione greeted.

"How are you? McGonagall told us that you fell down a flight of stairs coming back from the library!" Ron asked.

"I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey patched me up nicely. I have to go back to the Hospital Wing after breakfast though. She doesn't want me to strain myself or something like that." Hermione told them.

"I'm so glad you're okay 'Mione." Harry said. "I was really worried when you didn't show up for breakfast yesterday or any of your classes."

"Thanks Harry." Hermione smiled at him before grabbing a piece of toast and a few eggs. Eating slowly Hermione made small talk with Harry and Ron. "I um… Do you forgive me?"

"Forgive you? For what Hermione?" Harry asked.

"The broom." Harry and Ron both looked down at their plates ashamed.

"I know you were just doing what you thought was right and you most likely were. So yeah, I forgive you Hermione." Harry said.

"Yeah, me too." Ron agreed. Hermione beamed at them.

"Thanks you guys!" Breakfast passed in a blur of conversation. Sirius Black was still at large and coming for Harry. Snape was just as infuriating as always and Neville forgot the password to Gryffindor Tower. Again. Students filed out of the Hall one by one until the trio were among the few left. "I guess you have to go."

"Yeah, but we'll come see you after classes!" Ron told her.

"Can't wait, see you then." Hermione called after them as they ran out of the Hall to their first class. Hermione couldn't believe herself, she'd almost left those two boys. Shaking her head at her own stupidity Hermione made her way back to the Hospital Wing. She wouldn't admit it, but just going to breakfast had worn her out more than she would have liked. Hermione checked in with Madam Pomfrey, took her potions, and curled up on her bed for a nap. Thinking that things were finally looking up.

TBC

A.N. Thanks everyone for the reviews! It makes my day to see that people actually like my story. Please Review and let me know what you think of this chapter and any ways I can make it better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hermione." The soft voice of Minerva stirred Hermione from her sleep. "Hermione, it's lunch time my dear you need to wake up." Hermione opened her eyes blinking against the harsh light of the Hospital Wing.

"What?" Hermione asked confused. "I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said." Minerva smiled down at her.

"I said it's time for lunch. Would you mind accompanying me?"

"Yes, I would like that." Hermione swung her feet off the bed and hopped down to the floor. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Minerva walked towards to door with Hermione watching the girl. Hermione took several steps before stopping after hearing a loud pop. "Hermione?"

"Again?" Hermione sighed. With her other hand Hermione lifted up her hand to Minerva. "Hold this would you."

"Hermione what happened?" Minerva asked taking Hermione's hand.

"My elbow popped out of joint." Seeing the concerned look that Minerva gave her Hermione rushed to reassure her. "There's no need to worry, it happens often. Hold tight now." Once Minerva gripped Hermione's hand she maneuvered her body and with a sickening pop Hermione popped her elbow back in. Minerva grabbed hold of Hermione when she started to sway a little. "I'm fine. Just give me a moment."

"Do you need to sit down? Should I go get Poppy?" Minerva asked.

"No. There's no need for that. Just don't let me fall, okay?" Hermione smiled up at Minerva. After several seconds Hermione stood once again. "Really Professor I'm fine. It happens all the time." Minerva's eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you know why?" Minerva asked as they resumed walking.

"Oh. I umm.. My father could be a little rough at times, and would pop it out of joint when I didn't do something as well as he wanted." Hermione spoke softly. The rage that Minerva felt towards the Grangers came back in full force.

"We'll see what Poppy can do." Hermione nodded and walked faster, wanting to get to the Great Hall quickly. Minerva noticed that every time Hermione revealed anything about her parents she would almost immediately afterwards close in on herself. Refusing to make eye contact, really any contact at all. "Are you alright?" Minerva asked.

"What?" Hermione asked. "Sorry, I was lost in the past." Minerva placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and turned her.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Minerva asked once more. Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"I, I'm trying to move on and get past it all, but then something like that will happen and I'm right back there." Hermione wiped her eyes on her robes. "With _him_ standing over me getting ready to hurt me and I just lose everything I've gained over the last few days. I lose the will to go on." The last sentence was barely a whisper. Minerva pulled Hermione into a hug and held her close, stroking her unruly curls.

"I am so sorry for what you've been through, but I can promise you that you will never be going back. I will _not_ allow it. I will help you through this Hermione. You are strong and brave and you will survive." Minerva pulled back to look Hermione in the eyes. "You are a survivor and a Gryffindor, you'll make it." Hermione smiled up at Minerva feeling comforted by her words. Hermione latched on to Minerva's hand and refused to let go until they approached the Great Hall.

"Thank you for saving me." Hermione spoke.

"Always. Now go see your friends." Hermione parted from Minerva and walked to her spot on the Gryffindor table. Minerva walked with her head held high to the Head Table.

"I see Miss Granger is doing much better." Albus spoke when Minerva sat down.

"Yes, she is doing much better. I do believe that she will make it through this stronger than ever."

"With you at her side I have no doubt of that." Albus smiled at Minerva.

"I will be at her side until she no longer has a need for me. I will admit that I hope that never happens, as I have found that Hermione has filled a hole in my heart, and I am reluctant to let her go. That is why I have decided to adopt her." Minerva told Albus. Albus smiled at her obviously pleased with her decision.

"I've always said you'd make a wonderful mother and what a child to have. Miss Granger is an amazing young lady."

"Aye, that she is." Minerva smiled down at Hermione.

"I received a letter from the Ministry today. They have set the date for the trial."

"When is it?" Minerva asked between bites.

"They have set it for next Tuesday."

"So soon?" Minerva asked. It was Friday today, so that only left three days for Hermione to prepare. Emotionally as well gather any evidence she wishes to submit.

"I'm afraid so. It would be prudent to inform Miss Granger of the time so she can prepare."

"Yes, I will tell her after classes today. I put her homework in the Hospital Wing, I figure that will keep her attention for a little while. Just when I think I know the limits of her intelligence she surprises me." Minerva mused.

"Sounds like someone I know." The twinkle in Albus' eye was back again. Minerva gave him a flat look. "No really. She reminds me of you in more than one way."

"Humm…" Minerva turned back to her lunch and was soon engaged in small talk with Filius.

~HG/MM~

"Hermione dear?" Minerva called from the door of the Hospital Wing.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione looked up from her Charm's essay to see Minerva coming in. Minerva walked over to Hermione and took her customary seat by Hermione's bedside.

"How are you feeling?" A slight scowl appeared on Hermione's face. She was tired of hearing that particular question.

"I'm fine." Hermione huffed. Minerva raised an eyebrow not expecting Hermione's tone.

"You don't sound fine." Minerva countered. Hermione shot her a glare.

"I'm fine." She huffed once more. "I have a lot of homework to do so if you wouldn't mind." Hermione turned back to her essay only to have the quill quite literally ripped from her hand.

"Actual I do mind Miss Granger." Hermione sat back in her bed obviously put off. "Sit up when I'm speaking to you." Minerva barked wondering what in the world cause this mood swing. Just this morning she'd been bright and cheery. Now, quite the opposite.

"Yes, ma'am." Hermione said with the emphasis on the ma'am. Only because of Hermione's somewhat fragile state did Minerva let Hermione's attitude slid. That and because of the conversation they needed to have.

"The date has been set for your parent's trial." Minerva said. Hermione's eyes shot up from the small scrap of paper she had found so very interesting to Minerva's face.

"When?"

"Next Tuesday." Minerva saw Hermione pale a bit.

"So soon?"

"I'm afraid so. I will help you in anyway to prepare for the trial."

"Okay."

"That's it. Okay?"

"Did you want some long speech?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Tone young lady." Minerva heard Hermione mutter 'yes ma'am' under her breath. "I heard that." Hermione looked unimpressed.

"And?" Minerva was completely bewildered. What had caused the change she was witnessing in Hermione.

"Hermione has something happened?" Minerva leaned closer to Hermione, placing her hand on Hermione's. As soon as Minerva's hand touched her Hermione pulled her hand back like in burned.

"Nothing _Professor_. I. Am. Fine." Hermione said between clenched teeth.

"I don't believe you."

"Good thing I don't need you to believe it for it to be true!" Hermione jumped off of the bed and walked away from Minerva.

"Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you, missy." Minerva said standing up every bit the strict professor she was. Hermione kept walking. "Hermione!" Minerva quickly caught up with Hermione and grabbed her arm spinning her around to face Minerva. Hermione flinched and pulled away in fear, but Minerva held firm. "What has gotten into you?"

"L-let me g-go." Hermione begged. "I'm s-sorry! P-please don't h-hurt m-me. I-I'll be g-good!" Minerva realized her mistake all too late. Minerva released Hermione's arm and watched as Hermione ran from her and hid under one of the beds wrapping her arms around herself shaking.

"Hermione! Oh I'm so, so sorry." Minerva ran after Hermione. Squatting down to Hermione's level Minerva surveyed the damage done. Hermione had tears streaming down her face, with a look of pure fear. Her arms were wrapped around herself and she was shaking. "Oh Hermione." Minerva's voice was full of remorse. "I am so sorry. I didn't think." Hermione scooted away from Minerva still looking scared. Minerva could see Hermione's chest falling and rising rapidly, and could feel the tell-tale signs of of her magic, crackling around her.

"Hermione, dear please calm down." Minerva asked calmly.

"I-I'm t-trying." Hermione gasped out. Hermione managed after several minutes of deep breath managed to calm herself.

"Hermione, would you please come out?" Hermione looked up at Minerva with big brown eyes.

"Are you going to hurt me again?" Minerva's heart broke hearing this. She'd done the one thing she had promised herself never to do.

"No. Never again Hermione. I promise." Slowly Hermione emerged from under the bed on the opposite side of Minerva. Minerva was hurt a bit by this but understood. "I am so sorry Hermione." Hermione's lip was quivering slightly but nodded to Minerva. _This is how is started with your parents._ The small voice was back again. Whispering lies into Hermione's ear. _It started off with a firm grip here and there, but soon turned to beatings. NO!_ Hermione shot back. _She's different. She'd never hurt me._ The voice countered. _She just did, didn't she? If your own parents couldn't love you why do you think she would? Face it, you are incapable of being loved. A freak._

Hermione shook her head trying to rid herself of these thoughts.

"Hermione." Minerva pleaded. "Please, I'm so sorry for doing that."

"I know." Hermione whispered. Walking around the bed to face Minerva, Hermione looked up into her mentor's eyes. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did."

"Would you like to tell me about it?" Minerva pressed gently. Hermione grabbed Minerva's hand and led her to the bed. Sitting her down first Hermione sat in her lap leaning against her. Minerva wrapped her arms around Hermione waiting for her to speak.

"I…" Hermione took a deep breath. "I just figured that I shouldn't get to attached to you, seeing as I'm going to be taken away and thrown into some stranger's home. I don't want to become dependent on you only to have you taken away. I thought if I could be cold and uncaring you'd leave without hurting me." Hermione gave a small laugh. "So much for that, I've grown dependent on you and it's going to hurt either way."

"How would you feel if I adopted you?" Minerva asked gently. Hermione leaned back and looked at Minerva with big eyes.

"You would do that?!" Hermione asked not believing that Minerva would actually want her.

"Yes, I would and I want to. You have filled the hole in my heart Hermione and I never want to let you go." A few tears cascaded down Hermione's cheeks.

"You _want_ me? I've never been wanted before." Hermione threw her arms around Minerva's neck hugging her tightly. "Thank you!" Minerva hugged Hermione back.

"Of course I would want you as my child. You are an amazing girl Hermione." Minerva held Hermione in her arms and soon Hermione was sleeping soundly. Carrying the girl to her bed Minerva set her down and covered her with a blanket, stroking her hair softly. Minerva looked down at the girl that had brought so much change into her life. Love swelled in her chest for the girl. _My very own angel sent to fill the hole in my heart. Hermione, my precious girl._ Minerva thought lovingly. Content to just be with Hermione, Minerva pulled up her chair and sat down beside the bed holding her hand.

TBC

A.N. I'll be honest this was not the way I was going to write this chapter, but I started writing and out this came. :) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, they always bring a smile to my face. (Hint, Hint.)


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Trigger warning for rape. I was a little hesitant to put this in, but I thought it fit the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Hermione was dressed in her best dress and had managed to tame her hair this morning. A feat all on its own. Hermione and Minerva were on their way to the Ministry for the trial causing Hermione to clung to Minerva's arm like it was her lifeline.

"Hermione dear, I can't feel my hand."

"Sorry!" Hermione loosened her grip on Minerva's arm and slid her hand down into Minerva's. "I guess I'm just a little nervous. What if I say something wrong? What if I'm not convincing enough and I have to go back?!" Hermione started to hyperventilate, her nerves getting the better of her. Minerva stopped Hermione and sat her down on a nearby bench.

"Darling, there is no way Albus or myself would allow you to go back to them." Minerva told Hermione trying to soothe her worries.

"But if the court rules in their favor they have the law on their side?! Not even Albus can completely disregard the law." Minerva managed to swallow her laugh. If only Hermione knew how many time Albus had 'completely disregarded the law'. Minerva couldn't fault Hermione's logic, however.

"The court will not rule in their favor Hermione. Along with what you say, Albus and I will also by testifying in your behalf."

"You are?"

"Of course I am. After seeing what they did to you, a herd of angry hippogriffs couldn't keep me silent." Hermione laughed at Minerva's attempt at humor.

"Thank you Professor."

"I think it is past time that you call me Minerva, at least when we are in private." Hermione's eyes sparkled.

"Really? You mean it?"

"I do not say things I do not mean, Hermione." Hermione leaned over and gave Minerva a hug.

"You're so good to me." Hermione's words were slightly muffled by Minerva's robes. Minerva smiled and placed a kiss on her head.

"You are worth it Hermione. Come now, we'll be late." Minerva said standing. Hermione laughed.

"You late? And I'm a _fabulous_ quidditch player." Hermione remarked sarcastically.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Minerva grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the phone booth that would take them to the Ministry. "Here we are." Minerva said walking through the door.

"It's a phone booth." Hermione said obviously confused. Minerva just smiled down at Hermione. After dialing the code to get to the Ministry the booth lurched a bit then descended downward.

"Whoa." Hermione said. "I love magic."

"Me too, dear." Minerva led Hermione out of the booth and into the Ministry of Magic. Hermione was in awe of the place. Magnificent structures, marble statues, and flying papers. Minerva kept a firm grip on Hermione's hand as she led her through the throngs of people on their way to work. Hermione, too caught up in staring at everything just let Minerva pull her through the room. Once out of the main room Hermione resumed her death grip on Minerva's hand, suddenly becoming quite scared. She hadn't see her parents since Christmas. "We are here Hermione." Minerva gestured to the door they were standing in front of. "Once in the room you will be called to a chair in the middle go and sit on it and present your case. I will be right off to the side should you need anything."

Mustering her Gryffindor courage Hermione nodded once and pushed the door open. The rooms was far too cold and rather depressing. Rows upon rows of people sat around the room, with a large stand for what Hermione presumed would be for the judge. Minerva led her over to a bench on the side and sat down by Albus. Albus gave Hermione a smile and nodded encouragingly. The room hushed when an elderly man walked up to the stand.

"Order!" He called. "We are here to determine the fate of Mr. and Mrs. Granger, in response to the charges of child abuse and neglect. Bring in the accused." Hermione felt her heart stop at the sight of her parents. They were dressed in their Sunday best and had such an air of confidence around them. They walked over to the chairs in the middle of the room and took a seat. "You have been charged with child abuse to one Miss Hermione Granger, what say you in your defense."

Mr. Granger stood up straightening his tie. "We plead innocent, Hermione is our one and only child, and we lover her dearly. We are shocked at the lies she has told her Professors to get this far. She is treated fairly and accordingly to how we have deem fit to raise a child. We would ask the court to return Hermione to our care so that she may grow up in a happy home with both of her parents." Mrs. Granger nodded at his words before turning to face Hermione.

"Hermione, dear I miss you so much. I can't wait until we're a family again. I love you so very much." _LIES!_ Hermione screamed in her head. "Baby please come home."

"That is all we have to say." Mr. Granger took his seat.

"Very well. The defense may now make their case." The judge said. Minerva and Albus both got up to testify, but Hermione didn't hear a word of it. She was too busy staring at her 'parents' and they at her. Their words were complete lies. _Why would they say they want me back? They don't want me they hate me. They just want their slave back._ Hermione was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when Minerva sat back down and her name was called.

"Hermione, it's time." Minerva nudged her. Hermione looked up at Minerva then at the empty chair, suddenly the rooms got a lot bigger and she very small. Hermione stood from the bench and straightened her dress before sitting down on the chair.

"Miss Granger would you please tell the court of your living conditions and how you were treated." The judge spoke up.

"Yes, sir." Hermione looked around the room, every eye was on her. "I um, I was forced to do all of the cooking, cleaning, and laundry. That isn't so bad, it was just when I didn't do it well enough or fast enough there were consequences."

"What sort of consequences Miss Granger?"

"It depends. Sometimes I wouldn't be allowed to eat for days, other times they would hit me and shove me in a closet and refuse to let me out. When they were especially angry they would." Hermione's lip started to quiver in fear just recalling the memory. "He h-he um would t-tie me to the bed and," A few tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks. "he would beat me with a cane. I-I thought I was going to die m-my ribs and head hurt s-so bad." Hermione swallowed hard trying to gather her courage to go on. "When he finally stopped with the cane he would um." Hermione whispered something too softly for the court to hear.

"What was that Miss Granger." A sob tore its way out of Hermione's throat.

"He would touch me and do _other_ things." Hermione turned to Minerva for support only to see her being restrained by Albus. He had his arms around her waist holding her back, she look absolutely furious.

"I must ask this question Miss Granger, but how do we know you're telling the truth and not just fabricating this." Hermione had thought of that this morning. Slowly Hermione stood up and undid the zipper on the side of her dress. Holding it in the front but revealing her back to the court Hermione turned. Hermione heard several gasps. All her scars were on display. They ran all over her back, along with the small scar on her right shoulder that read 'freak'.

"That will do, Miss Granger." Hermione redid the zipper on her dress.

"I also have memories should you need them."

"I do not think that will be necessary. Is there anything else you would like to say."

"There is. While living under the Grangers I have been treated less than the way many wizards treat their elves. I was not a person with rights or feelings, but merely a slave with no will." Hermione had found her voice and she was going to use it. "I tried to kill myself rather than go back there, but I was stopped by Professor McGonagall who since then has been my champion. She has defended me and cared for me like my biological mother should have. That is why I would ask if the court would place me in her care permanently. I wish to be her child and her my mother. That is all I have to say." Hermione returned to the bench where she was promptly enveloped in a hug. Hermione was a little surprised, she never thought Minerva would hug her in public. Hugging her back, Hermione felt safe and loved.

"The court will now vote. Those who find the accused guilty raise your hand." Every hand in the room went up. Tears spilled down Hermione's face. _I'm free._ Hermione thought joyously.

"This court find Mr. and Mrs. Granger guilty on all charges, and places Hermione in McGonagall's charge if she consents." The judge announced.

"I do." Minerva spoke clearly. "I will gladly take this child as my own."

"Court adjourned until the sentencing trial." Minerva held Hermione's hand as they turned to leave. Walking towards the door happier than she'd ever been Hermione smiled up at Minerva. A hand grabbed Hermione's arm and spun her around. It was her father. Hermione was confused at first, but when she saw him pull back his fist she knew what was coming and she was to slow to stop it. His fist collided with her jaw harder than ever before. Hermione felt the jaw break as she was flung backwards, when she hit the ground all of the air in her lungs disappeared. Gasping for breath and cradling her jaw Hermione heard him scream.

"You'll pay for this!" Aurors surrounded him pulling him back and forcing him through the door along with Mrs. Granger, while simultaneously keeping Minerva away from him. If looks could kill.

"Hermione!" Minerva rushed forward and held Hermione in her arms. "Oh my sweet girl, my sweet, sweet girl." Hermione sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "He won't ever hurt you again. I promise." A mediwitch came over and examined Hermione fixing her broken jaw. "Are you okay darling?"

"I am better than I have ever been, as of this day I am free from them." Hermione stood up sniffing slightly and rubbing her jaw. Even though it was fixed she knew she would sport a nice bruise for a few days. "And I have you. What more could I possibly ask for? Come on, let's go home." Hermione grabbed Minerva's hand and walked out of the door and into a new life.

TBC

A.N. I'm glad you all are enjoying this story, it makes it all the better to write knowing that there are people who will read it. Thanks again for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Minerva led Hermione out of the courtroom and back out into the main room. "We have to stop by child services before we leave."

"What for?" Hermione asked puzzled, Minerva was already her permanent guardian what else did they need to do.

"I need to sign some papers confirming you as my child." Hermione smiled.

"I like the sound of that, your child."

"Me too." Minerva smiled down at her. "This way, hold on tight I don't want to lose you." Minerva led Hermione up, down, and all around the building until they were outside a door that read 'Child Services'. Minerva opened the door and walked through, going right up to the counter to retrieve the necessary paperwork. Hermione took a seat on one of the nearby chairs rubbing her jaw. It still hurt so did her back, but Hermione kept quiet. Minerva was busy and couldn't deal with her. _Minerva McGonagall. My mother._ Hermione grinned once more. _I wonder…_ Hermione stood up and walked over to Minerva.

"Minerva?"

"Yes, dear?" Minerva looked up from her paperwork.

"Can I… never mind. Sorry for interrupting." Hermione turned to sit back down, but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Hermione, what is it?" Minerva looked concerned now. She pulled Hermione on her lap. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"I um, well I was wondering if, maybe I could, if you wouldn't mind couldItakeyourname." Hermione rushed out.

"What was that, darling?" Minerva asked.

"Can I take your last name?" Hermione looked down at the floor completely embarrassed. Minerva was so shocked she didn't say anything, misinterpreting her silence Hermione removed herself from Minerva's lap. "Sorry, why would you want something like me walking around with your name anyway?" Hermione huffed. "How completely ludicrous."

"Hermione." Minerva stood and pulled Hermione into her arms rubbing her back soothingly. "I would be honored if you took my name, I could not choose a better person to have it." Minerva lifted her chin making eye contact. "And just what do you mean 'something like me'?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Hermione looked down at the floor once more.

"We _will_ talk about that later." Minerva dropped the subject for now. "I need you to sign right here." Minerva handed Hermione a quill. Very carefully Hermione wrote her new name on the dotted line. Hermione McGonagall. Minerva signed her name just below it with a flourish and handed the completed papers to the receptionist. "Let's go home." Minerva grabbed Hermione's hand and walked over to the fireplace. "Hogwarts, Transfiguration Mistress' quarters." Minerva said very clearly as she threw down the floo powder. Minerva stepped calmly out of the fire pit and banished her soot. Hermione on the other hand stumbled out of the fireplace and attempted to cough up a lung.

"Goodness gracious." Minerva rubbed her hand on Hermione's back soothingly. "Have you never traveled by floo before?"

"No." Hermione said between coughs. "I wouldn't recommend breathing during or shortly after travel." Hermione said when she finally could breath normally again. Minerva laughed at the scowl on her face. "What's so funny?"

"You." Minerva said between laughs.

"Pray tell, how so?" Hermione asked crossing her arms and gave Minerva her best 'professor' look. This only sent Minerva into another fit of giggles. "Rude." Hermione huffed and walked to Minerva's bathroom, with the intention of cleaning up.

"Sorry." Minerva said still laughing.

"Yeah, yeah." Hermione closed the door a little harder than necessary, and turned on the faucet. She splashed cold water on her face, being careful around her tender jaw. Looking in the mirror Hermione could already see the slight discoloration where she'd been hit. _Even now I still bear marks of my inadequacies. Minerva didn't even see me worth the energy it would take to protect me._ Hermione was shock. _Where did that come from?_ The little voice rang clearly in her ears. _I'm baaaack!_ Hermione huffed. _Great._ The little voice spoke up once more. _But seriously, Minerva could have stopped him from hitting you, but she chose not to. What does that tell you?_ Hermione didn't respond. _It means she really doesn't care what happens to you, this is all a front. She will look like some saint adopting a damaged, muggle-born, failure of a child. Just imagine how people will praise her and look down at you for sullying her name._

Hermione shook her head not wanting to believe it. _Believe it, girl. You mean_ _ **nothing**_ _to her. Just a charity project, nothing more._ Tears flew freely down Hermione's face starting to believe the lies that were whispered into her ear.

"Hermione? You've been in there a while are you okay? I'm sorry for laughing I shouldn't have done that." Hermione heard Minerva through the door.

"I'm fine." Hermione spoke her voice wavered slightly.

"If you're sure, I'll be in the kitchen making some tea. Join me when you're done would you?"

"Okay, just give me a minute." Hermione heard Minerva leave and when she turned back to look at herself in the mirror she could see the self-loathing in her eyes. _Pathetic._ Hermione finished up in the bathroom and walked into the kitchen all of the lights were off. _What in the world?_

"Surprise!" The lights flicked on and out jumped Minerva, Albus, Poppy, Flitwick, and other members of the staff.

"What on earth?" Hermione asked confused.

"Congratulations Hermione!" Albus walked over and have her a quick hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"What is this?" Hermione asked.

"A party darling." Minerva said.

"For what?"

"You won the trial, I of course had no doubt that you wouldn't so I arranged a surprise party. Surprise." Minerva told her.

"A party…" Hermione grabbed Minerva's arm and pulled her over to the corner. "What happened to tea? Just tea?"

"You don't like it." Minerva's face fell.

"No! It's just unexpected. It was very sweet of you. I'm sorry if I sounded ungrateful."

"You have nothing to apologize for, darling." Minerva stroked Hermione's cheek. "Let's go get some cake." Hermione plastered a fake grin on her face and went to get some cake. A hour and a half later, after all the congratulations and cake, all of the professors left. Hermione was busy doing the dishes when Minerva came back into the kitchen. "Hermione." Hermione didn't respond. "Hermione, darling look at me." Hermione kept her back turned and scrubbed the dishes harder. Hermione heard Minerva sigh and heard her approach. "Hermione what's the matter?"

"Nothing." Hermione said crisply. Minerva stilled Hermione's hands and pulled her into the living room in front of the fire. Sitting Hermione down on the couch Minerva took the seat beside her.

"Tell me what's bothering you." Hermione stared at the floor unresponsive. Minerva grabbed her chin and forced her to make eye contact. "Hermione let me in. Please." Minerva pleaded. Hermione just looked at her with hard, cold eyes.

"No." She murmured firmly.

"No?" Minerva was getting worried. The last time Hermione had this dramatic of a mood swing she'd accidentally hurt her. "Darling I can't help you if you don't let me know what's bothering you." _I'm your stupid charity project! That's what's wrong._ Hermione internally screamed.

"Nothing is the matter, _Professor_." Hermione said formally. Minerva could see the girl closing in around herself and putting up her walls.

"Professor?" Minerva was once again bewildered by the girl.

"That is your title, is it not?" Hermione spoke with indifference.

"Yes, it is by why are you calling me that? I told you to call me Minerva, not professor."

"I remember." Minerva sat there dumbfounded. "May I go?" Hermione asked.

"No. You may not. Something is clearly bothering you and I want to know what it is." Hermione grit her teeth and took several calming breaths feeling herself getting angry. Hermione refused to speak anymore so she just sat there completely silent. "You'll be staying here until I know what's bothering you." More silence. "Very well, I'll show you to your room." Minerva led a still silent Hermione to the guest bedroom she had in her quarters. "This is your room, I've brought a few of your things from your room in Gryffindor Tower here." Hermione nodded. "If you feel like talking, I'll be in my room." Minerva said leaving.

Hermione huffed at Minerva. _I'm not a child._ Hermione grabbed her sleepwear and headed for the showers. Turning the water on as hot as it could go Hermione undressed. Looking at herself in the mirror once again the voice came back. _Look at that. You're skin and bones. Ugly scars and wild hair, Minerva really is a saint adopting you. Especially since you're damaged goods, broken even._ Hermione stared at her reflection hating what she saw. _I am damaged._ She thought. _I don't deserve Minerva's "love" or her care._ The voice whispered. _What's a few more scars?_ At first Hermione did not understand then she got it. Self-harm. _But that's wrong._ She countered. _You tried to kill yourself. Was that not wrong also?_ The voice remarked. Hermione had to concede to that face. _It will make you feel better, I promise._ Hermione opened the cabinets searching for a sharp object.

Looking through the last of the drawer, Hermione found a small razor. Stepping in the shower Hermione let the water fall over her. It felt heavenly, the warm water soothed her aches and pains. _Do it._ The voice prompted. _You know you want to._ Hermione brought the razor up to her arm. _Not there, they can see it there. Your leg._ Hermione brought the razor to the top of her thigh and slowly drew it across her skin. She gasped a little at the initial bite, but quickly realized the release she felt. She did it again, and again until she had five parallel line on each leg. By the tenth Hermione's hand was shaking so bad she dare not do it again. She placed the razor on the side of the tub and watched as the water cleaned the blood off of her. Hermione washed her hair and body, taking extra care to clean the cuts, before getting out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around her Hermione brushed her teeth and combed through her hair.

Once she'd done all of that Hermione got dressed. Wincing slightly at the feel of cotton against her cuts, Hermione finished dressing and placed the razor in the drawer. Walking back to her room Hermione felt better than she had before. She placed her dirty dress in the laundry hamper and clambered onto the bed, sliding under the covers. Hermione pulled the covers right up under her chin as was quickly asleep.

~HG/MM~

Several hours later Hermione woke from her nightmare. Panting slightly Hermione sat up in bed. _Just a dream, just a dream._ In her dream she had won the trial, but Minerva had cast her aside sending her to some other wizarding family. When Hermione had asked Minerva why she'd responded. "Why would I want you? You are pathetic, damaged, broken, and a filthy mudblood. Why would I want _that_ tainting the McGonagall line?" Then she'd laughed at Hermione and hit her with a curse. That's when Hermione woke up. _I was horrid to her wasn't I?_ Hermione sighed and got out of bed. Looking at the clock Hermione saw that it was half past twelve. _I wonder if she's asleep?_ Hermione quietly opened her door and walked down the small hallway to Minerva's rooms. Pressing her ear to the door Hermione listened for any sound. She could hear soft breathing. Hermione slowly and as quietly as possible opened the door, not quite sure of what she was going to do. _Wake her up and apologize? No, I'll just wait._ The hour didn't even occur to her and how long she'd have to wait.

Hermione sat on the rug beside Minerva's bed and waited. Eventually Hermione fell asleep at Minerva's bedside on the small rug.

"Hermione?" Minerva called very confused. Why was Hermione asleep on her rug? "Hermione dear, wake up." Minerva called again. Hermione slowly sat up blinking sleepily.

"Hum?" Hermione mumbled still half asleep.

"Why are you on the floor? How long have you been there?" Minerva asked.

"Hum?" Hermione said again. Minerva reached down to rub her bare arm, trying to wake her up.

"You're half froze!" Minerva got out of bed and scooped up Hermione in her arms and put her in the bed. Minerva crawled in beside her and rubbed her hands up and down her arms trying to restore some warmth. "Hermione, wake up please I need to talk to you." Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Minerva.

"Yes?"

"What were you doing on my floor?" Suddenly very shy, Hermione buried her face in Minerva's neck.

"I wanted to apologize." Hermione mumbled.

"So you were sleeping on my rug?" Minerva asked still confused. Huffing Hermione looked up at Minerva.

"I came in around midnight because I wanted to say I was sorry, but you were sleeping so I just decided to wait."

"Midnight?! You've been sleeping on the floor for seven hours?" Minerva asked appalled.

"I've slept on the floor the majority of my life, so seven hours is nothing."

"They didn't give you a bed." Minerva said, not even bothering to ask the question, feeling very angry once more.

"Minerva?"

"Yes, dear?" Minerva said stroking Hermione's hair.

"I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday. I shouldn't have behaved that way, I'm sorry." Minerva placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Would you care to tell me why you acted that way?"

"I was scared." Hermione whispered.

"Of what?"

"You." Minerva was shocked. Of all the things she expected to hear that was not one of them.

"Me?! Whatever for?"

"I'm scared that I won't be good enough and that I'll let you down, then you won't want me anymore." Hermione whispered softly with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Oh my darling." Minerva pulled Hermione closer and kissed her once more. "You could never disappoint me, you are amazing and resilient." Minerva leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You will forever and always be good enough for me. You could never be anything less than perfect in my eyes." Minerva felt the small frame in her arms begin to shake. Hermione's sobs filled the room.

"How can you say that?!" Hermione asked between gasps. "I'm damaged!" _Now we're getting to the problem._ Minerva thought. "I-I'm the cast off child of muggles! A charity project!" The last sentence stopped Minerva cold.

"What?" Minerva's voice was slightly harsh. "What did you say?" Hermione was taken aback by Minerva's tone and shrunk back a bit. "Hermione what did you call yourself?"

"A-a charity project." She whispered.

"Is that what you think?! That I only adopted you to make myself look good? A charity project." Minerva spat. "You are my _daughter_ , not some charity project." Minerva grabbed her chin and looked her directly in the eyes. Willing her to understand. "I adopted you because I love you and I want the best for you, not for some charity project." Minerva could tell her voice was harsh, but she was so angry that Hermione thought of herself as a charity project and she needed to understand. "You are _not_ nor will you _ever_ be a charity project and I _never_ want to hear you say that again, understood?" Hermione nodded slowly. "I love you, Hermione McGonagall."

"I-I love you too." Hermione said softly throwing her arms around Minerva and pulling her close, needing the physical comfort. "I-I'm so s-sorry." Hermione cried. Minerva rubbed her back and stoked her hair.

"I forgive you." Hermione felt a weight lift off of her shoulders at those three words. "Sleep now I've got you."

"Always?" Hermione asked still slightly uncertain.

"Always. Now sleep, you look exhausted." Hermione closed her eyes and snuggled up close to Minerva, relishing in the feel of her arms around her. Hermione quickly fell asleep, and for the first time in weeks didn't meet the demons that usually terrorized her sleep, because she was protected by an angel.

TBC

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. I know that in the book they did boggarts before Christmas, but for the sake of this story let's say it was later in the year.

Chapter 8

Feeling more rested than she had in along time Hermione rolled over in bed. Flinging out her arm to look for Minerva Hermione only found cold, empty space. More awake now, Hermione sat up in bed and looked around the room. Empty. Glancing over at the clock Hermione saw that she was several hours late for her classes. Feeling the adrenaline rush through her system Hermione jumped out of bed and ran to her room. Getting dressed in record time Hermione retrieved her book bag from her room and ran for the door. Just as she was about to dash through the door a voice called out.

"Hermione, where are you going?" It was Minerva. Hermione turned dumbfounded.

"I'm late! I've already missed two classes I've got to go!" Hermione once again went to leave and once again Minerva's voice stopped her.

"I've talked with your professors you don't have to go to any of your classes today. Albus kindly took my classes so we have the day together." Hermione's jaw must have fallen open. "Close your mouth dear and shut the door." Hermione closed her mouth and the door, still completely confused.

"No classes?"

"Nope."

"But you don't miss class unless your like… dead." Minerva outright laughed at that.

"I've missed my fair share of classes over the years." Hermione just stared at her. "Come now dear, it's not _that_ surprising."

"Yeah, it kind of is." Minerva just shrugged at her. Hermione dropped her book bag by the door and walked over to Minerva, standing right in front of her. Placing a hand on Minerva's forehead Hermione hummed. "You _do_ feel a little bit warm. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Hermione joked.

"Yes, _Poppy._ " Minerva grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her in for a hug. "I love you." Hermione grinned, she loved hearing Minerva say that.

"I love you too." Hermione placed a kiss on her cheek before sitting down next to her and placing her head on Minerva's shoulder.

"Hungry?"

"A little bit." Hermione shied away, still not quite used to being asked if she was hungry. Normally her parents would go days without even feeding her let alone asking if she was hungry. One time Hermione had tried to sneak some food from the kitchen, that did _not_ end well. She still had the scar on her stomach. Minerva placed her arm around Hermione.

"It's okay for you to be hungry and say something about it. I'm not them. I _want_ you to eat, you're much too thin." Hermione removed herself from Minerva's arms and stood by the fireplace. One of the reasons that Hermione's parents hadn't fed her was because they didn't want a 'fat' child. They had relentlessly teased Hermione about her image, saying that she was too 'fat' or 'not pretty' often they would refer to her as 'the ugly little freak'. Hearing anything about her image made Hermione extremely uncomfortable. Even coming from Minerva. "Hermione, are you alright?"

"Could you not call me too thin, please." Hermione's voice was soft and weak, almost pleading. "It makes me, I just…" Hermione usually had such a way with words, but anytime she tried to talk about _them_ or her feelings she couldn't even form a sentence. Minerva's arms encircled her waist and pulled her close. Minerva placed a kiss on Hermione's neck.

"I won't, not if it makes you uncomfortable." Hermione sighed. She had so many problems that Minerva had to deal with on top of her already busy life.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered.

"For what, darling?"

"Having problems, not being a normal child," Hermione snorted. "Not being perfect." Minerva turned Hermione around so they were facing each other.

"No one is perfect Hermione, and I don't care that you have problems or that you aren't 'normal' I love you because you are you. I wouldn't want you any other way." Minerva tenderly stroked her cheek. "Would you like to eat something now?"

"Yes, please." Minerva sat Hermione back down on the couch and with the wave of her hand food appeared on her coffee table. Minerva grabbed a cup of tea and subtly watched Hermione eat. She took incredibly small portions and ate it very slow, giving off the impression that she'd actually eaten more than she had. Frowning at Hermione, Minerva reached over and placed more food on her plate.

"You need to actually eat something."

"I did." Hermione protested.

"One egg, half a piece of toast, and a few pieces of fruit is not enough. Your body has been starved for too long you need sustenance." Hermione just stared at the still small portion of food that Minerva had placed on her plate like it was a turkey dinner. "Eat." Minerva commanded. Hermione once again began eating. Halfway through the food that Minerva had given her Hermione spoke up.

"I can't eat anymore." Minerva did not look satisfied, but didn't force Hermione to eat the rest. With a wave of her hand Minerva banished the dishes to the kitchen. Hermione looked up to Minerva and looked like she was about to speak but thought better of it. Instead she stared at the floor. "Minerva?" _Are you a Gryffindor or aren't you?_ She told herself.

"Yes, dear?"

"Will I get the time turner back?" It hadn't been returned to her since her visit to the hospital. Minerva looked at Hermione and grabbed one of her hands.

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Why? You tried to kill yourself Hermione. That's not something that can be taken lightly. As a teacher I had to look at how your school work was affecting your emotional well being. You were taking a lot of classes and that is a great responsibility with a fair amount of stress attached." Hermione took a minute to think about what Minerva had said.

"Yes, it does add stress, but does Quidditch not add stress to Harry and the other players?"

"Quidditch is a healthy outlet for them."

"But it does add stress does it not?"

"Yes." Minerva conceded.

"While school work does add stress it also is a 'healthy outlet' for me. It is something that I have control over, something that I can actually do without the great possibility of failure. I love all of the classes that I am taking this year, each is so unique and fascinating. When I'm in a classroom I'm not worrying about my parents or what they are going to do to me next, I'm simply a kid learning about the world and magic." Minerva looked at Hermione, slightly impressed at her words. Standing up Minerva left the room. Hermione could feel hot tears prick at her eyes. Minerva didn't think she could handle it. _Failure._ Hermione thought bitterly.

Minerva reentered the room holding the time-turner in her hand.

"I believe this is yours." Hermione looked up at her with big brown eyes, a grin spread across her face. Hermione jumped up and threw her arms around Minerva.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Minerva gave a small chuckle at Hermione's enthusiasm. Only Hermione would be excited about more homework. Placing the time-turner around her neck Minerva smiled.

"You are very welcome. I will be keeping a closer eye on you though. The second things become too difficult for you it's gone, understood?"

"Yes, I understand." Hermione was still beaming an hour later even the next day. Classes flew by in a haze of knowledge and homework, but Hermione managed to keep on top of it all. As the days went by Hermione started to feel somewhat like a normal child. She had a mother who loved her, friends who cared for her, and she was happy. Hermione hadn't had a breakdown or a panic attack in weeks, things were finally looking up for her.

~HG/MM~

"Alright class, today we will be learning about a boggart. Can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?" Professor Lupin asked. Hermione's hand shot up. "Miss Granger." Hermione hadn't wanted anyone to know about her change of guardianship so she stuck with Miss Granger at school, for now at least.

"No one knows. A boggart takes the form of whatever you fear most."

"Correct, 5 point to Gryffindor." Hermione got approving glances from her fellow Gryffindors.

"The spell to counteract the boggart is fairly simple, does anyone know it?" Again Hermione's hand shot up. "Miss Granger."

" _Riddikulus_ , but it is not the spell itself that drives the boggart off, rather laughter."

"Very good, 5 points to Gryffindor. Now everyone repeat after me. _Riddikulus._ "

" _Riddikulus._ " The class chanted back at him.

"Good, now everyone make a line, Neville you'll go first." Hermione watched as each person stepped forward and each faced and defeated their fear, even Ron. _What's my fear? Before I would say my parents but now…_ "Hermione, you're up." Professor Lupin said. Hermione pulled her wand out and stepped up to the boggart. It looked at her for several moments before turning into Professor McGonagall. _Min?_ Hermione was very confused, but then it started to speak.

"You again? You're still around I see, how impressive for a filthy mudblood." There was an audible gasp from her classmates.

" _Riddi-"_

"Why did I take you in again? You're nothing special, a failure, a broken, damaged, violated little mudblood. I'm going to send you back, you're not worth your keep." Tears spilled over onto Hermione's face, she lifted her wand and spoke again.

" _R-riddik-"_ She tried again.

"I should have let you fall, saving you was the _worst_ decision I've ever made." Each word was like a white hot dagger to Hermione's heart. "You're thin and broken. A stain on the McGonagall name. I _despise_ you! How could you think I love you?" Hermione was now a crumpled heap on the floor sobbing silently..

" _Riddikulus!_ " Professor Lupin shouted. A ball of yarn appeared in front of 'Minerva' and she changed into a cat and chased it into the dresser. "Class dismissed." Professor Lupin turned to comfort Hermione, but when he turned she was gone.

~HG/MM~

"What do you mean you don't know where she went!" Minerva raged at Remus. Feeling like a first year again Remus responded.

"I got rid of the boggart and when I turned around she was gone. The other student said she ran out of the room as soon as I turned on the boggart. I figured she ran to the bathroom to freshen up and then went to her next class."

"Of all the," Minerva started throwing Gaelic insults at Remus. "That was FOUR hours ago! Why didn't you call me immediately afterwards?!"

"I-I didn't-" Minerva interrupted him again.

"I had to find out at DINNER that my child hadn't made it to ANY of her afternoon classes, and all you can say is 'I didn't'!"

"I-I'm sorry Minerva, it won't happen again."

"It better not!" Minerva ran out of the teacher's room in search for Hermione. _Four hours, she could be anywhere!_ Minerva changed into her animagus and ran through the castle looking for any sign of Hermione. She'd checked the library and the Gryffindor common room. _The Astronomy Tower._ Minerva thought with dread _Why didn't I think of that sooner_. Running as fast as she could Minerva ran to the Astronomy Tower, praying to whatever god was out there that she wasn't too late.

~HG/MM~

Minerva raced up the last step of the Astronomy Tower and changed back into her human form. "Hermione!" She yelled running over to the edge and looking down. Her heart thudded in her chest, nothing down there. _Where are you?_ Turning Minerva looked for any sign of Hermione, finding nothing she turned to leave, but stopped when she heard some sniffing. Looking around again she didn't see anything but heard the sniffing again. _The Invisibility cloak!_ Minerva walked every inch of the Astronomy Tower landing with her arms outstretched but she couldn't find anything. "Hermione!" Minerva called again, frightened and scared for her child, to the point of tears. Above her on the roof of the Tower sat one shivering, sobbing Hermione."Hermione." Minerva called again. "Oh my sweet lass where are ye?" Minerva turned and left the tower to search for Hermione somewhere else.

Hermione's tears only came harder hearing her voice. Even though it was just a boggart Hermione couldn't help but think that the real Minerva thought those things too. _A filthy mudblood. A violated, damaged, thin, broken mudblood. She doesn't love me…. No one does._ Hermione brought the blade of her razor over her thigh once more. She had too many scars to count on her thighs now that cutting had become her refuge. Making another line Hermione cried harder. Jumping over the edge was sounding better and better as each minute passed. Standing up Hermione walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down at the ground far below. _It would be so easy._ The voice called in her ear. _Just one little step it all it will take, one step and it's all over. Give in._ It chanted. She inched forward. _That's it, just a few more inches. Keep going._ Hermione shuffled closer. _One more, just one more._ Hermione took the last step and was falling through the air, plummeting to the ground below.

 _Is this what birds feel like?_ Hermione thought as the ground rushed closer. _Goodbye Minerva, I love you._ Hermione closed her eyes and braced for the impact that would end her miserable existence. (A.N. I was _very_ tempted to end the chapter here, but I didn't because I love you all.)

There was a blinding flash of white and Hermione found herself sitting on the ground below the tower. _What in the world?_ Suddenly there standing before her was an older Hermione. She looked to be about twenty-five. Beautiful brown hair framed her face in ringlets. Her brown eyes shone with compassion. _**Hello, Hermione.**_ Her voice rang out in Hermione's head.

 _Who are you?!_

 _ **I am you. More precisely an older version of you.**_

 _How? How did this happen? Why am I not dead?_

 _ **When you fell from the tower, the time-turner hit the ledge and a crack formed. A small amount of the sand escaped summoning me. I am your future self, should you choose to live.**_

 _But how did it save me?_

 _ **It has not saved you yet, you must do that yourself. Look up, Hermione.**_ Hermione looked up and saw herself 100ft above the ground frozen. _**Time has been paused, if you will. The fates, or God, or whatever you wish to call it have given you a second chance at life, Hermione. Time will reverse itself to the second before you jumped. You have but one choice to make: Life or Death. Will our story end here or will it go on? Choose life Hermione.**_ The older Hermione walked forward and spun the time-turner backwards then started to disappear. "Wait! Don't leave me!" _**Choose life.**_ Another blinding flash of white light and Hermione was at the top of the tower again.

Flinging herself backwards Hermione landed on the roof out of breath and wide eyed. Gulping Hermione stood up. She walked over to the ledge and lowered herself to the floor. Backing away from the ledge Hermione turned and ran from the Tower. Taking the steps two at a time Hermione ran to Minerva's quarters. The bell chimed 11 o'clock, Hermione hadn't realized it had gotten so late. Running down the last corridor Hermione was in front of Minerva's room. Gasping for breath Hermione hunched over. " _Mo h-uile rud._ " Hermione spoke the password and the portrait swung open. Hermione stepped inside to see her mother sobbing in the arms of Albus.

"She's gone." Minerva cried. "We've searched the entire castle, she's nowhere to be found. Oh Albus. I've failed her, I told her I would protect her and keep her safe! And what have I done? She's gone!"

"MUM!" Hermione shouted. Minerva looked up Hermione.

"Hermione?" It was as if she couldn't believe she was here. "Hermione!" Hermione and Minerva meet in the middle for a bone crushing hug. "Hermione, you're safe!" Minerva was crying harder at this point with her child safe in her arms.

"I'm so sorry mum. I'm so sorry." Hermione was crying, holding desperately to Minerva.

"I'll leave you be and let the other professors know she's been found." Albus said on his way out leaving the two alone. Minerva picked Hermione up and carried her over to the couch and held her.

"My darling girl." Minerva cooed. "I was so worried. I thought…"

"I know." Hermione said. "I saw you."

"You were there? But I didn't see you."

"I was on the roof." Minerva held Hermione tighter gathering the double meaning from her words.

"You're safe now, thank Merlin. Professor Lupin told me what your boggart was." Hermione buried her face in Minerva's shoulder. "Hermione, I have never even thought of those things. I am so glad that you are my daughter. You have filled a part of my heart that I thought would remain empty forever. I love you... Do those words mean nothing to you when I say them?" Minerva's voice broke.

"I… I don't believe that people are capable of loving me." Hermione said slowly.

"Then what is my love for you?!" Minerva asked.

"Words, actions, I have something that you want. I don't know! It makes no sense but that is how I feel." Hermione started to sob once more. "How could anyone love me?"

"I love you. I _love_ you." Minerva told her. "I love you so much Hermione. You are worth more than your past, you are more than your past. It does not define who you are. _You_ define who you are, you are the master of your own life, you _are_ loved, and you are capable of being loved. I love you." Hermione couldn't speak, every word sounded like a lie but she wanted to believe it as the truth. She had to believe it, she had chosen life. Hermione McGonagall had chosen life and she was loved! _I am loved!_ Hermione yelled at herself. _I am loved._

Hermione looked up at Minerva through watery eyes. "I love you and I know you love me for whatever strange reason, but you do. I love you mum." Minerva smiled at Hermione.

"You called me 'mum'."

"Yes, I did. My màthair, my protector, my defender. I love you mum."

"And I love you, nighean." Minerva placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you so much." Hermione knew that she wasn't going to be suddenly all better, but she knew that she'd be okay as long as she had her mum. Smiling Hermione placed a kiss on Minerva's cheek before snuggling back up to Minerva. _I am loved._

TBC

A.N. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I hope it wasn't too much of a stretch on the time-turner part.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Min?" Hermione said sleepily still snuggled up in Minerva's arms.

"Yes, darling?"

"C-can I sleep with you tonight?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Of course you can." Minerva said not wanting to part with Hermione just yet. It had been an emotional evening and she was quite worn out. "Hermione, what happened this evening? Why were you at the Astronomy Tower?" Minerva had managed to keep the questions at bay for a little while, but she could not hold them in any longer. "H-have I done something to drive you to _that_?" Her voice shook slightly.

"What! NO!" Hermione sat up quite awake now and held Minerva's face in her hands. "You have been my saving grace, you have done _nothing_ wrong! H-have I given you the impression that you had done something?" Minerva shook her head. "I know I could not have made it through all of this without you. Y-you're the reason I'm still alive." Hermione took a few calming breaths. "I… I met my future self tonight." Minerva looked at her in shock.

"What? How?"

"The Time-Turner. I…" Hermione knew she had to tell Minerva that she had actually jumped off the Tower with the intent to end her life, and she was _not_ looking forward to her reaction. "After the boggart I ran up to the Tower, and, I um…" Hermione got off of Minerva's lap, ignoring the concerned look Minerva shot her, and walked in front of the fire. "I climbed on to the roof and … I jumped." Hermione whispered the last two words. Hermione heard Minerva's sharp inhalation. " I jumped off the tower with every intent of ending my life." Hermione saw out of the corner of her eye that Minerva had stood up and looked torn between rage and absolute sorrow. Minerva reached out to grab Hermione. "Please don't." Hermione begged hugging her arms around herself. Hurt flashed across Minerva's face as she pulled her hand back and just stared at Hermione.

"Go on." Her voice was soft but firm.

"When I jumped, the Time-Turner hit the ledge and a small crack appeared. Some of the sand escaped and summoned my future self. I don't really know how it did that, but it did. When I was about 100ft above the ground there was a blinding flash of white and I was suddenly on the ground completely unharmed. Imagine my surprise." Hermione joked trying to relieve some of the tension in the room. Minerva was not amused. Hermione cleared her throat and went on. "I looked around and out of nowhere I appeared, much older. She told me that fate or god had saved me and had given me a second chance. She said I had a choice. Time would rewind and I could either jump off the roof again or live. She implored me to live. Time was flung backwards and I was on the roof again. I got off the roof and came to find you…" Hermione took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"You… jumped?" Minerva could scarcely believe it. The most precious person in her life had almost left it forever.

"Yes, I jumped." Hermione voice was harsh and defensive. " It was selfish and stupid, but I jumped not thinking of you or Harry or Ron. I was only hearing that stupid small voice that told me to end it, and I listened!" Hermione was so angry with herself for listening she didn't realize that she was shouting. The air around them cracked with magic. "I listened when It said you didn't love me, I listened when It said I was just your charity project, I listened when It told me to cut myself, and I listened when It told me to end it! Why did I listen?! WHY?" Hermione collapsed onto the floor sobbing. "Why would I leave you?" Hermione choked out between sobs. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Why would I leave?" Minerva tried to reached Hermione but was stopped by a barrier. She couldn't reach Hermione.

"Hermione, what voice? The only voice inside your head is your own." Minerva said as soothingly and as calmly as she could manage. Her words had the opposite effect on Hermione.

"So you're saying that I was telling myself all of those things! That I subconsciously _wanted_ to do all of those things to myself! That I wanted to hurt myself so I made up some voice to tell me all of those things!" Hermione screamed at Minerva. _Calm down!_ Hermione told herself she could feel her control over her magic starting to slip.

"No, of course not. Darling you _need_ to calm down." Minerva was getting worried, accidental magic could be devastating. Hermione held on to her knees and rocked herself back and forth breathing deeply, trying to calm herself. _She thinks you're crazy. Remember how she said 'until you're emotionally stable' that day in her office? She thinks you're crazy a lunatic._ The voice said loudly.

"NO! Go away!" Hermione put her hands over her ears. _You can't even control your magic._ It was true, Hermione could feel her grip on her magic spiraling out of control. _At this rate you're going to hurt her, the woman who thinks that you are raving mad._

"Hermione!" Things were starting to swirl around the room. "Hermione, please!" Minerva had taken shelter behind the couch.

 _Begging for her life. How pathetic, almost as pathetic as you._ "GO AWAY!" Hermione screamed once more. _End her. You mean nothing to her and she means nothing to you. Do it._ "No." Hermione whimpered. _No? Oooh, someone's grown some teeth._ Hermione could almost hear it laugh. _That's no matter, you can't resist, the temptation. Kill her._ "No, I won't!" _Yes, you will. You know you want to. You're just her charity project remember, a nothing little mud-blood that she took under her wing. You mean nothing to her. Kill her!_ Hermione stood and turned to face Minerva, who was standing behind the couch.

"Hermione?" Hermione started to approach. "Hermione, what are you doing?" _Kill her!_

"Kill." Hermione said taking a few more steps. _That's it. Embrace what you are._ Minerva could see that Hermione's eyes had glazed over, it was almost as if she was under an imperius. _You are a killer. Or will be shortly._ Hermione was fighting for control of her body again, the 'voice' had taken control and was going to kill Minerva.

"Min! Stop me!" Minerva looked confused.

"Hermione?"

"STOP ME!" Minerva took out her wand and cast a stunning charm. The voice deflected it, regaining control. _Kill!_ Thinking fast Minerva transformed into her cat form and darted under the couch. "Come out, come out wherever you are." The voice that spoke was not Hermione's, it was dark and filled with hate. Minerva peeked out from under the couch to find Hermione looking the other direction. Minerva darted out and lunged for Hermione, transforming at the last second Minerva wrapped her arms around Hermione.

"Hermione stop. This is not you." The voice was struggling in her arms fighting to get free.

"I will end you!" It screamed. Minerva managed to pull her wand out and knocked Hermione out cold.

~HG/MM~

"Albus, Minerva, come look at this." Poppy called them over.

"What, what is it?" Minerva asked. Poppy held up a scan of Hermione skull. "What _is_ that?" Minerva asked seeing a misty substance in the scan.

"I don't really know, but I'll bet that's what caused Hermione to act the way she did."

"Can you get rid of it?" Albus asked.

"I think I can, but I will need you both to have your wands at the ready. I don't know how it will react." Albus and Minerva both pulled out their wands and stood on either side of Hermione. "Ready?" They nodded. Poppy began to swirl her wand around muttering under her breath. Suddenly Hermione started to convulse violently on the bed and a small trail of blood came out of her nose. Minerva wanted to move or tell Poppy to stop, but she didn't know if that would help or hurt Hermione. Poppy's wand strokes became more forceful and pronounced, as did Hermione's convulsions. Several minutes passed, but it felt like an eternity to Minerva. Hermione writhing on the bed in obvious pain, muttering for it to stop. Minerva was in agony. Her darling girl sat writhing on the bed and there was nothing she could do to help. Hermione's protest started to get louder. She was begging for it to stop.

"Stop please!" Hermione rasped. "You're killing me!" Her eyes shot open and she looked at Poppy. "Don't hurt me, please. Do no harm, remember?" Poppy was just about to stop, when Albus spoke.

"Don't stop! It's fighting for it's own life, that's not Hermione." Poppy looked a little uncertain, but continued.

"Mum, make it stop, _please_ make it stop!" Hermione's body looked like it was under the cruciatus curse her body was moving so violently. Just when Minerva was going to stop Poppy Hermione arched her body off of the bed and out of her mouth came a purple mist. Albus immediately put a confinement spell on it. Minerva doubled it. "There." Poppy said sitting down, a bead of sweat trailed down her face. "It's out." Minerva rushed over to Hermione's side taking her hand. "Albus, we need to send that _thing_ to St. Mungo for research. I don't know what it is, but I don't think it's anything good."

"Mum…" Hermione rasped out.

"I'm here, darling, I'm here."

"What… happened?"

"Your body was taken over by that thing inside your head. It's out now, don't worry."

"Is that why I feel funny?" Hermione asked sitting up, wincing as she did so. Minerva pushed her back down.

"In what way do you feel funny, Hermione?" Poppy asked.

"I feel… I feel like a dark cloud has blown away. I feel happy." Hermione smiled up at Minerva. "I love you mum." Hermione said.

"I love you too, my darling." Minerva placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll take this to St. Mungo immediately." Albus walked over to the floo and was gone in an instant. Poppy gave Hermione several potions to help her recover.

"Go to sleep, darling. You need to rest." Minerva said stroking Hermione's hair.

"M'k." Hermione moved over to lean on Minerva's hand. "Love you…" She mumbled.

"And I you my precious darling. Sleep well." Hermione was out in a matter of seconds. "Thank you Poppy."

"Of course Minerva. You know I would do anything for you and Hermione, I'm just glad I could help."

"Why do you think that we didn't see it the first time?" Minerva asked. "Why couldn't we see it when you examined her before?"

"I think that it was still growing, feeding off of Hermione's pain." Poppy rubbed her forehead. "Really Minerva, I have no clue I can only make speculations. Hopefuly St. Mongo can find out what it is."

"Go get some sleep, I'll watch over her." Minerva told Poppy. "You look exhausted."

"Thanks Min. Good night." Poppy walked back to her room, leaving Minerva and Hermione alone. Speaking softly so she wouldn't wake Hermione, Minerva spoke.

"I love you my darling, forever and always." Minerva climbed into the bed with Hermione and fell asleep with Hermione in her arms.

TBC…

A.N. Sorry about the wait, Track season has started so I have long practices every day. I know that this chapter is a little weird, but I wanted to get rid of 'the voice' once and for all. Thank you for all the love that this story has received! Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Once again Hermione awoke in the Hospital Wing, laughing quietly to herself. She looked up at Minerva who was seated at her side.

"This seems to happen a lot." Minerva dropped her book surprised.

"You're awake!"

"Seems so… What happened? I remember walking over to the fire place then things get very fuzzy." Hermione sat up abruptly remembering that the voice had wanted to hurt Min. "Did I hurt you!?" Hermione was fighting to sit up, but was losing against Minerva, who was pushing her back down in the bed. "Min?!"

"I'm fine now, Hermione. Please you need your rest." Minerva said holding her down.

"B-but I-I hurt you didn't I? You said I'm fine _now_. I hurt you didn't I." Hermione looked crestfallen, hardly believing that she'd hurt Minerva.

"Darling you didn't hurt me, even if you did Poppy could put me back together again in a jiffy. Hermione, look at me." Hermione's head hung low and Minerva could she her shoulders shaking. "Hermione." Minerva said softly, enveloping the girl in her arms. "You did nothing wrong, you could not control that thing inside your head." Minerva placed a kiss on the top of her head and held her close.

"I thought there wasn't any voice in my head besides my own." Hermione quoted Minerva harshly, causing Minerva to flinch. "I'm just crazy and hearing things, right? That's what Poppy said wasn't it, now she thinks I'm crazy too."

"No, Hermione there was actually something inside of your head. Poppy was able to remove it, but… it took its toll on you. You have some bruising on your torso, nothing major," Minerva reassured Hermione. "You just need to take it easy for a few days, okay?"

"Okay… did Poppy know what it was?"

"No, she sent it to St. Mungo for analysis."

"Oh."

"Hermione…" Minerva swallowed uncomfortable with what she had to ask.

"Mum?" Hermione raised her head to look at her mother.

"When you were yelling at me last night you said that the voice told you to cut. What did you mean?" What little color was in Hermione's cheeks disappeared. "Hermione, are you okay?" Minerva cupped her cheeks with her hand and checked her temperature.

"I'm fine." Hermione swallowed loudly, her mouth much to dry. "Just remember that the voice compelled me to do it, okay? Please don't kill me."

"Hermione?" Minerva was getting worried. Hermione removed herself from Minerva's embrace and stood by the side of the bed. Slowly she pulled up the hospital gown she had on so Minerva could see the tops of her thighs. Minerva's hand flew to her mouth in shock. There were dozens of tiny scars on her legs. Sliding off the bed Minerva brought her hands to Hermione's scars. Tears spilled over onto her cheeks. "What… What did you do?" Minerva traced them gently, her heart fracturing just a little bit with every scar she traced.

"I cut myself with a razor… It felt good, like every time I did it a piece of my pain left with the blood. It just… felt good." Minerva looked up at Hermione through tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry." Hermione whispered her voice shaking slightly. Minerva pulled down Hermione's gown and stood up. Wiping her tears from her eyes and schooling her features Minerva looked down to Hermione.

"I…" Minerva really didn't know what to say, she'd never dealt with something like this.

"Please don't hate me." Hermione choked out.

"My darling, I could never hate you. I am just very saddened because you didn't come talk to me instead of… hurting yourself. I love you Hermione, very much."

"I love you too mum." Hermione leaned into Minerva, relishing in the sense of security that she had in her arms. "It will never happen again, I swear."

"I know." Minerva kissed the top of her head again, still slightly shaken by Hermione's revelation. "I know, my darling. Things will get better now that it's out, Poppy said that you shouldn't experience as dramatic of mood swings."

"As dramatic?" Minerva smiled down at her laughing.

"Well you _are_ a teenage girl."

"Mum!" Minerva laughed at her horrified expression, before scooping Hermione up in her arms and setting her down on the bed, tickling her. "Mum, stop!" Hermione said between giggles. "That tickles!"

"I know." Minerva didn't relent instead she moved one of her hands down to her uncovered feet and tickled her toes. Hermione laughed harder and batted her mother's hands away. After several minutes Minerva stopped and pulled back to look at her daughter. She had tears of laughter running down her face and she was smiling up at Minerva. Minerva could feel her heart swell with love for the girl. "I love you. Now get some rest." Minerva placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled the blankets up around her.

"But I'm not tired." Hermione said as she yawned. Minerva raised one eyebrow. "Okay, I'm a little tired, stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." Minerva sat down on the bed and held Hermione. "Sleep well."

"Humm…" Hermione mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Minerva wished she could hold Hermione in her arms forever, especially with Ron's claim that Sirius Black tried to kill him with a knife. Things were getting dangerous and with Harry Potter being one of her best friends, Minerva wasn't sure she could protect Hermione from everything, but she would sure try. She would protect this precious girl with her life if it came to it. Hopefully it never did, as Minerva didn't want to leave her. Sighing Minerva shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. Minerva took several moments to enjoy the feeling of Hermione in her arms before slipping out to retrieve some papers that she needed to grade. On her way to her office Albus appeared.

"Headmaster." Minerva greeted.

"Hello, Tabby."

"What have I told you about calling me that." Minerva said exasperated. Albus just smirked at her.

"How's your brave little kitten?"

"Kitten?" Minerva raised an immaculate eyebrow.

"Yes, kitten. You, her mother, are a cat. And she is your child, a kitten." Albus said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright… She's fine, tired, but fine."

"Wonderful. I heard back from the Ministry today, about her parents sentence."

"And?" Minerva opened the door to her office walking in.

"They are being sent to a Muggle prison for ten years, under a different charge, however."

"A different charges? Why?"

"They are going to obliviate them. They will have no memory of having a child."

"That's wonderful."

"Yes, I agree."

"What are their charges if not child abuse?"

"Malpractice. They are dentists remember."

"Hum."

"I'm off to St. Mugo to check on Hermione's demon."

"I wish you wouldn't call it that." Minerva rounded on Albus pointing her finger at him. "If I ever hear you say that to her I will personally shred your wardrobe." Albus held his hand up in mock surrender.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He promised.

"Good, now I have work to do."

"Don't you always Tabby." Albus said sarcastically. Minerva shot him a glare that had even the seventh years cowering before her.

"Alright, I'm off! Ta-ta!" Minerva shook her head at her best friend. Grabbing several stacks of essays Minerva made her way back to the Hospital Wing only to find Ron and Harry at her side sitting quietly.

"What's this?" Minerva asked softly, motioning for the boys to join her at the door. They complied.

"We just wanted to see how she was, but she was asleep." Ron said.

"She is fine." Minerva told them. "She just needs rest." Harry and Ron nodded understanding.

"Is it alright if we stay for a little while?" Harry asked.

"I don't see why not as long as you're quiet."

"We will be!" Ron said loudly. Harry elbowed him in the ribs. "I mean we will be." He whispered. Minerva chuckled softly and sent them back to Hermione. She had two very good friends to take care of her. What more could Minerva want for her daughter. Minerva took the seat on the opposite side of the boys, transfigured a desk and began grading. Tutting every once in awhile at a paper and marking it with red ink. Hermione smiled in her sleep, feeling very loved.

TBC…

A.N. Things are finally going to get better for Hermione! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. Well maybe. }:)

Chapter 11

The week that followed Hermione's visit to the Hospital Wing went very well all things considered. As soon as Hermione had entered the Gryffindor Common Room they told her all about the supposed attack by Sirius Black. Hermione was somewhat skeptical, Hogwarts was the safest place on earth. Especially now that the dementors were on the grounds. How on earth could Sirius Black sneak onto the grounds with the entire Hogwart's staff and dementors looking for him. It just seemed so… unbelievable. Classes were going very well for Hermione, she was more than caught up with her homework, she'd gotten some of the assignments a few days early. It was after dinner and Hermione was in the library working on her Charms essay. It was approaching curfew, but Hermione was completely oblivious of time. As Ron and Harry put it, she was 'in the zone'.

Hermione was scribbling furiously, she had to get this essay done before tomorrow. Glancing at one of the numerous books that surrounded her Hermione, paused looked the paragraph she was quoting and resumed her writing. How she was supposed to fit all of this information in only two feet of parchment? Sighing loudly Hermione kept up her scribbling, completely oblivious to everything around her. Several minutes passed in almost complete silence, the only sound was Hermione's quill on the parchment. Off in the distance Hermione heard the curfew bell chime. Her head shot up in surprise. "It's already that late?" She mumbled to herself as she started to collect her various books. Hermione stood up hauling her bags with her when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and over her mouth muffling her scream. She kicked backwards with all her might and connected solidly with her attackers shin. The arms around her loosened slightly and she heard her attacker grunt.

"Now, now, mudblood, there's no need for that." As sickeningly sweet male voice called out. "We just want to play." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but Hermione refused to show weakness.

"Yeah, just some harmless fun." Another voice said from behind her. Hermione could feel hot breath on her neck and squirmed, desperate to get free.

"What shall we do boys?" The first voice asked. "There's just so many options." He walked in front of her to show a hooded figure. He slowly traced one pale finger down her cheek to cup her chin. "So many options." He said. The arms holding her crept upwards until they were cupping her breasts, squeezing much to hard.

"Stop!" Hermione tried to say, but her words were muffled by the hand over her mouth. Biting down as hard as she could the hand over her mouth retreated. "HELP!" She screamed managing to get free from his grasp. Turning Hermione sprinted for the door, running as fast as she could. If she could make it to the hallway a teacher could be nearby to save her. Ten feet from the door Hermione was body slammed to the ground.

"Stupid little mudblood!" The first voice spat and kicked her in the ribs. Hearing a crack Hermione winced, her vision blurring, she fought to remain conscious. "Hold her up." The boy on top of her did so. She was trapped. The first boy pulled back his fist and punched Hermione has hard as he could in her stomach. All the air left her lungs as she doubled over.

"Stop, please stop." Hermione wheezed out.

"Not on your life!" He growled landing a blow to her face. Hermione felt her nose break, a stream of blood poured from her nose. "You really are a mudblood. Dirty blood." A low growl came from behind the boy. He spun around to face a snarling black dog. "What the hell? Get out of here mutt." He swung his arm, trying to scare the dog. The dog growled again and lunged for the boy. He cried out and ran for the door, barely managing to avoid the dog's teeth. The dog rounded on the other two boys snarling. The arms around her let go and the other two boys ran for the door after the first one. Hermione was left in a bloody heap, alone with the dog that had saved her. Sitting up Hermione backed away from the dog, whimpering holding her ribs.

"G-good d-dog." She stammered crawling backwards wiping her bloody nose on her sleeve. The dog laid down in a sign of submission, wagging its tail all the while. This made Hermione pause. Had this dog just _saved_ her? The dog inched forward and placed its head on her knee, giving her 'puppy dog eyes'. Hermione smiled and started to pet the dog. Its tail wagged faster. "Thank you." Hermione whispered. "Thank you for saving my life. I don't know what those boys were going to do, but it wouldn't have been anything pleasant." Hermione started to stand up before she was once again keeled over in pain. Her ribs were most definitely broken. Several at least. Breathing in deeply through her nose, Hermione attempted to stand once more. The dog rubbed its body against hers in a sign of comfort, one that was very appreciated. Hermione smiled down at the dog and pet it head heading for the door. Remembering her bag, Hermione turned around and retrieved her bag before heading to the door. Her face hurt, her nose hurt, her ribs hurt, and her stomach hurt. Above all her pride was hurt. She did nothing when they had attacked her. Why hadn't she pulled out her wand and fought back? _Some Gryffindor I am_. Hermione thought, trudging through the hall to the Gryffindor Tower. Groaning Hermione remembered that she had to finish her essay before she went to bed, but all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep for days. Hermione managed to make it back to the Tower without encountering any teachers, for which she was very thankful.

"Goodness! What happened to you?" The Fat Lady asked clearly shocked.

"Nothing." Hermione mumbled before repeating the password. Turning back to bid the dog farewell Hermione realized that she was alone. The dog that had saved her life long gone.

"It doesn't look like nothing, perhaps you should go to the infirmary."

"I've lived through worse, I don't need to go the infirmary." Hermione repeated the password a little bit louder. The Fat Lady looked annoyed and swung open to let her in. Hermione walked through the portal, glad to find the common room empty. "Thank Merlin." Hermione huffed before throwing her bag down on the table. Pulling out her quill Hermione resumed working on her essay. It could have been minutes or hours that had passed since Hermione sat down before she heard the door swing open letting in a small tabby cat. _Crap!_ Hermione looked up at the time and froze. It was 12:30, her mother had made her promise to be in bed before midnight. " _Or else."_ She had threatened. Not to mention that, stupidly, Hermione hadn't washed her face off and still had blood all over her face. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She chanted to herself, trying to think of a way out of this. Hermione didn't want Minerva to know about tonight, that would just lead to question that she would really rather not be asked. Besides, Hermione had no way of identifying her attackers. She had some guesses, sure, but no proof. Hermione did the first thing that came to mind: she faked sleep. Plopping her head down into her sleeve Hermione tried to calm her racing heart.

Minerva had stopped cold the second she'd walked into the common room. It smelled of blood. Looking around frantically for the source Minerva spotted a slumped over figure at the table. Transforming and rushing over Minerva saw that it was Hermione. _Oh, no!_ She thought.

"Hermione, wake up!" Minerva said in a panicked voice. Hermione, smiled into her sleeve. Her plan had worked. "Hermione, wake up please!" Minerva said again shaking the girl. Hermione stirred slowly. Lifting her face to look at Minerva she rubbed her eyes and yawned. "What happened to your face?!" Minerva yelled. "Why is it covered in blood?"

"What?" Hermione faked confusion touching her face. "Hum, I must have gotten a bloody nose while I was sleeping." Hermione said nonchalantly. Minerva's eyes narrowed.

"Then why isn't there any on you books, humm?"

"I fell asleep on my robes, see." Hermione held up her sleeve to show Minerva her sleeve that did in fact have blood on it. Hermione was never so grateful for her lack of manners in all her life.

"That doesn't explain the swelling." Hermione had nothing for that. _Crap._

"I, um… ran into a wall?" Hermione said unconvincingly. Minerva could tell that she was lying, but was baffled why she would do so.

"Hermione McGonagall, tell me what happened this instant." Minerva said in her most authoritative professor's voice. Hermione winced a bit hearing that tone. Nothing good happened when she used that tone. Nothing good for Hermione that is.

"I, um… well you see I-" Hermione stuttered, trying to think of something to say that would sound believable.

"Hermione." Minerva warned. Hermione sighed loudly.

"I was walking back from the library after curfew and I tripped going up the steps. I had books in my hands and couldn't stop my fall." Hermione lied smoothly. Minerva eyed her for several seconds, judging her words.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Minerva asked, but things still weren't adding up.

"I didn't want you to worry." Hermione lied again.

"I am going to worry any time I find a student slumped over with a bloody face, Hermione." Hermione just looked down at her feet, acting guilty. Minerva sighed before grabbing Hermione hand pulling her up. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." Minerva escorted Hermione to her chambers where she sat her down on a stool in her bathroom. Grabbing a rag Minerva asked. "Are you okay, darling?"

"I'm fine, just a little tender." Hermione flashed a smile in Minerva's direction. After getting the rag wet, Minerva proceeded to clean Hermione's face very carefully. When she went to clean the bridge of her nose, Hermione recoiled swatting Minerva's hand away. Holding her nose Hermione looked up at Minerva who had raised an eyebrow at her actions. "That hurt." Minerva's brow furrowed.

"Is is broken?" Minerva asked removing Hermione's hands. As softly as she could, Minerva felt Hermione's nose. Definitely broken. Pulling out her wand Minerva told Hermione. "This is going to hurt a bit." With a wave of her wand Hermione's nose snapped back into place, magically healed. Yelping, Hermione jumped off of the stool and took several steps away from Minerva, trying not to cry and failing. A few tears spilled over onto her cheek, Hermione turned away so Minerva wouldn't see them. That bloody hurt! "Hermione, you're fine." Minerva said a little exasperated at Hermione, who she thought was over reacting. "There's no need to act so dramatically." Minerva said placing her hands on her hips. Minerva would admit that she was being a little harsh, but she was tired and _so_ done with this having to break up a fight between some Slytherins and Gryffindors she did _not_ want to deal with anymore drama. She had more that her fill for the day. All she wanted to do was to go to bed, but what would she find on her final round? That's right, her very own daughter slumped over with blood all over her face. And lying to her on top of that! Perfect.

Minerva's words hurt Hermione. She wasn't trying to act dramatically, that had really hurt! Her mother didn't seem to care though.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whimpered. "I'll behave." Minerva's tone had sent her right back to her days with her biological parents and she reacted accordingly. Behave and you won't get hurt, no tears, no back talk, just do whatever they want. "I'm sorry mother, please forgive me." Hermione whimpered again, turning around to stand in front of her mother, her head bent in a sign of submission waiting for whatever was going to happen. Minerva sighed.

"It's fine darling." Minerva sighed placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder, noting that she flinched. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, thank you." Hermione kept her head down, not wanting to meet her mother's gaze.

"Hermione?" Minerva cocked an eyebrow. Why was she acting so strangely?

"Yes, mother?" Hermione asked.

"Why are you acting strangely?"

"I-I'm not, mother." _Mother again? She hardly ever calls me mother, usually mum or Min._ Minerva thought to herself. Minerva crouched down to look at Hermione, who in response squeezed her eyes shut.

"Hermione, please look at me." Hermione opened one eye slowly to look at Minerva. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Hermione stammered, starting to feel slightly panicked.

"Hermione, you know I don't like it when you, or anyone else, blatantly lie to me, it's not becoming of my child Hermione, I expected better from you." Minerva said slightly disappointed.

"N-nothing is w-wrong mother."

"Then why can't you look me in the eye, Hermione?" Minerva challenged, getting fed up with her lies. Hermione could feel her hands starting to shake, Minerva had never used this tone with her before, and she was getting scared. "Hermione, look at me." Minerva commanded, when Hermione did not comply Minerva grabbed her chin and forced her took lookup. "Hermione, open your eyes." Hermione's eyes flew open to look at her mother. Minerva saw pure fear shining through her daughter's eyes. "Hermione, whatever is the matter with you?"

"I-I." Hermione swallowed, wishing she could just disappear. "I'm fine." Hermione saw Minerva's jaw set. She only did that when she was trying really hard to keep her temper in check.

"Hermione, I am going to ask you this one more time and I want an answer. What's wrong?"

"I…" Hermione thought about telling Minerva what happened, but something held her back. She didn't want her mother to think her weak and fragile, unable to defend herself. She wanted her mother to think that she was able to take care of herself, that she didn't need to protect her all the time. "I'm fine." Hermione whispered. That did it for her mother. She picked Hermione up, causing her it suck in her breath as the pain in her ribs flared, and took Hermione to her room setting her down at looking her in the eyes speaking very plainly.

"Obviously there's something wrong with you, and until you tell me what it is you can stay in here. Except for classes I expect you to be in here, understood?"

"Yes, mother." Hermione said. Minerva nodded once and stormed out of the door. Hermione winced when the door slammed. This was _not_ how she wanted this to go. Hermione walked over to her drawers attempted to open it, but her hands were shaking so bad she couldn't get it open. Slumping down on to the ground Hermione curled in on herself as she started to sob. The stress and everything that had happened tonight finally caused Hermione to crack. Her sobs wracked her body, as the events of the night finally caught up with her. She had been attacked, beaten, and almost raped. Shaking, Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, trying to comfort herself. It didn't work. Hermione stood up on still shaking legs and stripped out of her clothing till she was left bare. Walking over to the mirror Hermione looked at her ribs. They were already bruised and swollen. Having been the victim of many a beating, Hermione could tell when something was broken. She poked her ribs feeling for the signs. Sucking in a deep breath when she found what she was looking for, Hermione nodded. They were most definitely broken. Hermione examined the remainder of her body, and found that she only had two broken ribs and two fractured ribs. Not bad everything considered. Walking back over to her dresser, Hermione pulled out some underthings and got dressed. Climbing in the bed Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and was soon fast asleep.

She did not sleep well though. Nightmares plagued her sleep. She was back _there_ once more and her father and mother were beating her again. Her father had that glint in his eye that he got when he wanted more. He reached for her, throwing her on the bed and tore off her clothing. Swinging her arms, Hermione fought back. Ropes appeared out of nowhere and tied her to the bed. He climbed on top of her smiling gleefully. Hermione woke with a scream. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she started to sob. Telling herself that it was just a dream and that it was not real. Hermione's door swung open and Minerva came rushing in with her wand in hand.

"Hermione, what is it?" Minerva asked looking around the room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary she turned to Hermione who was curled in a ball sobbing on her bed. "What happened?" Minerva rushed over to Hermione, she placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. As soon as did Hermione jumped in surprise and accidentally fell off the bed. Still sobbing, Hermione looked up to see who touched her. Seeing her mother, Hermione stood up and flung herself into her arms. "Shh." Minerva cooed holding Hermione close. "It's okay, you're safe now."

"I-I was back t-there, a-and h-he was going t-to t-to." Hermione started to say between sobs. Minerva pulled her closer understanding what she was saying.

"You're safe here, nothing is going to get to you Hermione. I'm here and I will keep you safe." Minerva said firmly, kissing the top of her head. _You didn't last night._ Hermione thought. Minerva held Hermione while she cried until she had cried herself to sleep. Frowning down at the girl asleep in her arms Minerva wondered what had caused this nightmare. Hermione hadn't had any nightmares in a while. Something must have triggered this. Minerva readjusted Hermione and herself until they were both comfortable on the bed. Holding Hermione close Minerva fell into a fitful sleep.

TBC…

A.N. Once again I would like to say thank you to everyone for the reviews and stuff! It means a lot to me. Also, I don't have a beta so any and all mistakes are mine.

Please Review


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Minerva woke before Hermione the next morning and spent several minutes just looking at her daughter. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, the fear that was so prominently seen on her face last night was nowhere to be seen. Minerva was worried about Hermione. What had triggered her nightmare last night? Why wouldn't she tell Minerva what had happened last night? On top of that she had acted so strangely, one moment she was the Hermione she knew and loved, and the next moment she was this completely submissive little girl. Minerva replayed the events of last night over in her head. Suddenly it came to her. She had not been in a very good mood last night and had talked rather sharply with her… _What if_ I _was the trigger? What if the way I spoke and acted with her sent her back to the days with them._ Minerva felt sick, the guilt that slammed into her was stifling. She had to get out. Removing herself from Hermione, Minerva all but ran out of the room in her attempt to get away. Her jostling had woken Hermione.

"Mum?" She murmured sleepily opening her eyes to see her mother running out of the room. "What?" Hermione sat up in bed, hissing out in pain as her ribs caught. Slipping off the covers Hermione stood and followed her out of the room. "Mum?" Hermione called out, listening for any sign of her mother. She heard a noise come from Minerva's room, turning Hermione started walked down the hallway and entered Minerva's room. What she saw broke her heart. Her mother was curled up in the bed shaking. "Min? What's the matter?" Hermione padded over to the bed and climbed over to her mother, wrapping her arms around her shaking shoulders. "Mum, why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"I-I was terrible." Minerva said between sobs. "The way I t-treated you last n-night. I-I'm no better than t-them." Hermione reeled back in shock.

"What on earth are you talking about? You are five hundred billion times better than they are! You're a perfect angel, mum and you had every right to yell at me." Hermione said the last sentence softer. "I wasn't exactly behaving last night." Minerva's sobs died out and she was sniffling now. "I am so glad that I have you in my life. You were my sunrise, mum. You _are_ my sunrise. I never thought I would see the light of day again, I was positive that I would spend the rest of my life with them, bending to their every will. Then you came. My sunrise in all its glory. You brought the light back, Min and for that I can _never_ thank you enough." Hermione turned Minerva's face up to hers and wiped away her tears. "Please, _please_ don't cry on my account or for the way you treat me, I am not worth the tears that fall from your beautiful face." Hermione said firmly. "You were parenting how you saw fit. I cannot ask you to change nor would I. I love you just the way you are, mum."

"I love you too darling." Minerva removed Hermione's arms and enveloped Hermione in her own. "Thank you." Minerva said kissing her forehead.

"Anytime." Hermione smiled. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes, I am just fine."

"Good, I don't like it when you're sad. I much prefer the happy Minerva."

"Humm, me too, darling. Me too." They sat like that for several minutes, content to just be held in the others arms, before Minerva spoke. "Would you care to tell me what happened last night to get you so riled?" Minerva could feel Hermione tense up.

"It's not important."

"Anything that concerns you is important to me. Please Hermione?" Hermione sighed and buried her head farther into her mother's night dress trying to stop this conversation. Minerva could feel the irritation from last night bubble up. "Hermione, I know that it was not nothing. You have never before called me 'mother' and acted so strangely. I want to know why and I don't believe that you just got a bloody nose either." Minerva waited several seconds for Hermione to do something besides just lay there. "Hermione."

"Yes, mother?" Hermione mumbled into Minerva's neck.

"Answer my question."

"Do I have to? Because I would really rather not."

"Yes, you have to so start talking." Minerva could feel Hermione's bottom lip jut out in a pout against her neck. "Preferably before I die of old age." Hermione smiled at Minerva's joke.

"Wouldn't you much rather go eat breakfast? I know I would."

"Hermione, stop changing the subject."

"But if I successfully manage to change the subject I won't have to answer your question."

"Hermione, just answer my question." She had that tone again, causing Hermione to shudder slightly.

"T-that's what's wrong."

"What?" Minerva inquired.

"When you speak like that I just… memories I would rather not remember come flooding back." Minerva's voice was considerably softer the next time she spoke.

"I will attempt to refrain from using that tone then. I am sorry Hermione." Minerva said gently. "I'm sorry if I ever cause you to remember them or things you would rather forget."

"I forgive you mum." Hermione snuggled up closer to her mother and placed a kiss on her neck. "I love you." Minerva placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"And I you. Come now we must get dressed for breakfast. It wouldn't do for the Deputy Head to miss breakfast now would it?"

"No, ma'am it would not." Hermione made no effort to move.

"Darling, that means you have to move."

"But it's so comfy here. I quite like it here." To emphasize her point Hermione wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and held on tightly. "See, it's so nice."

"Nice as it may be there are things that need to be done. Classes to attend, papers to grade, hooligans to watch over, detentions to give out." Again Hermione made no effort to move. Smiling at Hermione, Minerva forcibly removed herself from Hermione's grasp. Whimpering, Hermione clutched her ribs, her mother's movement had jarred them. Hearing her whimper Minerva turned from her place by the door to look at Hermione. "Hermione, what's wrong with your side?" Breathing in deeply, Hermione tried to ease the pain, but it only made it worse. Gasping loudly a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "Hermione!" Minerva's voice sounded alarmed. Rushing over to her daughter Minerva knelt beside the bed and stroked her hair. "Darling, what's wrong? Do you need to see Poppy?" Hermione shook her head.

"No." She managed to get out. Minerva removed Hermione's hand from where it lay clutching her side and grabbed the hem of her shirt. As soon as she started to lift it up Hermione pushed it back down. "I'm fine, mum." Not believing her Minerva grabbed Hermione's hand with her own and held it there. With her other hand she drew up her shirt. Dark bruises colored Hermione's side.

"Hermione, how did this happen? And don't you _dare_ lie to me." Minerva passed her hand over her side feeling for any major damage. Sniffing Hermione looked up to her mother with a hard glint in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, you can't do anything about it. All it will do is cause drama and bring unnecessary attention to me. So just forget about it."

"I will _not_ just 'forget about it' Hermione _how_ did this happen?" Minerva pressed. Sighing loudly Hermione pushed her mother's hand away from her side and sat up looking her right in the face.

"I was attacked last night in the library." Minerva reeled back in shock. Hermione used her shock to slide off the bed and head for the door.

"Stop. Right. There." Minerva growled when she found her voice. "What do you mean you were attacked."

"Exactly that. I was in the library right before curfew last night and three people came in and roughed me up. I escaped and went to to common room to finish my essay."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Do you know who they were?"

"No, I do not know who they were, otherwise I would have told you last night. I have my suspicions, but with no real proof what can you do? You are just as bound to the rules as the other teachers are, you being my mother doesn't change anything." Minerva was surprised at her words. "And before you ask me who I think they were I'm not telling you. Regardless if I have proof or not you will make their lives a living hell and then you'll get in trouble for harassing students."

"Hermione-"

"Just forget about it." Hermione turned to leave once more but was stopped by the hand on her wrist.

"How is it that even when you have been beaten by these boys and should, in every right, desire revenge, how is it that you think of me and what could happen to me?"

"Because I love you." Hermione said plainly. "You are my reason for living and I will do everything to keep you safe from _any_ danger." Hermione said fiercely. "So forget about it." Hermione tugged her wrist out of her mother's hand and walked out of the room. Minerva stood there for several minutes completely dumbfounded. Hermione could be so confusing at times and for once in her teaching career Minerva McGonagall didn't know what to do. Hermione was right. As long as there was no proof she could do nothing. She could storm up to Albus' office and rage about how someone attacked her child, but Albus couldn't do anything without proof either. Growling, Minerva walked back into her room to get ready for the day. Emerging several minutes later Minerva walked down the short hallway to Hermione's room. Knocking on the door Minerva called out. "Hermione, may I come in?"

"Door's open." Minerva walked into Hermione's room. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Hermione asked from the bathroom.

"You missy are going to go see Poppy." Hearing Hermione's intake of breath, most likely to argue, Minerva spoke again. "No arguing. Your ribs are broken and I am not about to let you walk around the school with broken ribs. You won't be able to focus in your classes and we can't have that, now can we?" Sighing Hermione responded.

"No, mother."

"Good, now hurry up. We need to get you to the Hospital Wing so Poppy can heal you before breakfast is over." Hermione emerged from the bathroom dressed and ready for the day. Hermione grabbed her bag and walked side by side with her mother to the Hospital Wing.

"Minerva? What's wrong?" Poppy asked as soon as they entered.

"Hermione was attacked last night and has several broken ribs." Poppy's jaw dropped in surprise.

"What?!"

"It's nothing really." Hermione spoke up, jumping up on one of the beds. "A few boys roughed me up. Nothing new." Minerva's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean 'nothing new'? Has this happened before?!" Not even flinching at her mother's harsh tone, Hermione responded.

"Not at Hogwarts."

"Let's see your ribs, dear." Poppy said breaking the uncomfortable silence that had followed Hermione's statement. Hermione shrugged off her outer robes and unbuttoned her shirt. Minerva pulled the screens around the bed while Poppy examined Hermione. "Yep, two broken and two fractured. Really, Hermione you should have come to me last night. If they had endured any more force they would have pierced your lung. I don't have to tell you how bad that is or how painful that would be." Hermione laughed.

"Oh, I know first hand how painful it can be. Breathing is excruciating. The fluid in your lungs feels like a raging fire and every breath stokes the flames. Yes, I know _exactly_ how painful it can be. Know this Poppy, if they had indeed pierced my lungs I would have come to you. I don't want to experience that again if I can help it." Minerva's hands were balled into fists. Once again she wanted to cast a cruciatus on those damn muggles… and then some. "Mum, calm down." Minerva's eyes flew open when she felt a pair of hands cup her face. "Yes, they beat me. Yes, they almost killed me several times. Yes, my life was a living hell. Yes, I would have rather died than go back to them." Hermione took a shaky breath. "But you made it all better. It doesn't matter what they did to me. I have you now and I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you." Hermione placed a kiss on her mother's cheek and sat down once again.

"You're good as new." Poppy said. "Hermione…" Poppy said sternly.

"I know, I know. If it ever happens again come see you right away."

"Good girl. Now go get some breakfast." Hermione smiled at Poppy and walked with her mother to the Great Hall.

"See you in class mum!" Hermione said running to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Hermione!"

"Hi, Harry."

"Where you been and what were you doing with McGonagall?" Ron asked between mouthfuls.

"Oh, I had a meeting with her about some extra lessons." Ron's mouth hung agape.

" _Extra_ lessons?! You're crazy 'Mione." Hermione laughed at Ron.

"Thanks Ron."

"Are you two going to Hogsmeade today?" Harry asked rather excitedly.

"Why?" Hermione asked skeptical.

"Oh, no reason." Harry replied cryptically.

"Yeah, we're going! Sorry you can't come mate. That still sucks." Harry flashed him a mischievous smirk. Hermione's eyes narrowed. _What are you up to?_

"S'okay Ron. I, um, have to go work on an essay. I'll see you two later!" Harry said taking off.

"That was weird." Ron said staring at Harry before returning to his food with gusto. Hermione and Ron took off for Hogsmeade after breakfast with the rest of the school. It was finally starting to get warmer, but the breeze could chill you to the bone. Ron walked with Dean and Hermione walked over with her mother. The nice things about being the 'teacher's pet' was that nobody suspected that Minerva was anything more than a mentor to Hermione. As soon as they reached Hogsmeade, Hermione turned to her mother.

"I'm going to the bookstore, I'll see you later!"

"Have fun." Minerva smiled down at her. Hermione took off running towards the book shop. Just as she was about to open the door Hermione was pulled backwards into an alleyway and a hand covered her mouth, muffling her scream.

TBC…

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

A.N. I would like to thank Paigewho and LKlovesAK for their faithful reviews! Thank you for reading.

Chapter 13

"Geeze Hermione, calm down. It's just me." Harry said removing his arms and hand. His head peeking out of the top of his Invisibility Cloak.

"Harry?" Hermione said taking a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. "Harry James Potter!" Hermione punched as hard as she could where she estimated his arm was.

"Ow! Hermione! What was that for?"

"For scaring me like that!" Hermione yelled at him, her heart still racing. "What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be at Hogsmeade." Harry just beamed at her.

"Fred and George. They gave me this map that shows all of Hogwarts! There's several tunnels that lead out of the school. Obviously one leads here. Isn't it great!?"

"A map of Hogwarts? Can I see?" Harry pulled out a piece of parchment, put his wand on it, and whispered.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Black line spread out from the tip of his wand. Showing all of Hogwarts and everyone who was in the castle.

"Whoa."

"Right? It's so cool!" It was very cool Hermione had to admit. "Where's Ron?"

"Probably at Zonko's or at the Three Broomsticks, why?"

"I have to show him this! Come on!" Harry pulled up the hood before taking off in the direction of the Three Broomsticks. Moaning at the loss of her book time Hermione took off after him. Following after an invisible person is much harder than you would think. Hoping that she was going in the right direction Hermione ran after Harry. Or so she hoped. Panting in front of the Three Broomsticks, Hermione wheezed out.

"Harry?"

"Right here." A voice said right behind her. "Let's go in."

"Professor McGonagall, what a pleasure." Rosmerta said as she was meeting up with Fudge. "Will you join us? I was just about to rant to Cornelius about the dementors that are scaring away all of my business." Fudge winced.

"You know that as long as Harry is at Hogwarts I have to keep them there. He has a killer after him! What-"

"Shhhh! Not here." Minerva said. "Inside."

"Harry." Hermione warned but it was too late, Harry had already gone in. Hermione went to follow but was stopped by the creepy head things. "How rude." Hermione muttered before taking a seat on the bench outside. Minutes passed and Hermione just sat there wondering what they could possibly be saying. Suddenly the door swung open and out came nobody. Harry! Hermione stood up at followed the masses of fallen people. Following the tracks left in the mud Hermione followed Harry to the Shrieking Shack. "Harry, please talk to me. Please."

"He killed them." Harry's voice was as low and as angry as Hermione had ever heard.

"Who killed who Harry?"

"Sirius Black." Harry spat, pulling off the cloak. "He was their best friend and he betrayed them! HE KILLED THEM!" Harry had angry tears running down his face.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione walked over and put her arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

"That's not all. He's my godfather." Hermione gasped.

"Your godfather? But he-"

"I know! I hope he finds me, because when he does I will kill him!"

"Harry! You don't mean that!" Hermione said shocked.

"Yes, I do."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione said hugging him tightly. "I am so sorry. I can't even imagine how you feel right now. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks Hermione, you're a really good friend. You better head back or they'll start to wonder where you went."

"You're just trying to get rid of me aren't you?"

"Yes," Harry smiled at her apologetically. "I just need to be alone right now and think about what I've learned."

"I understand, just please, for the love of Merlin don't do anything stupid."

"Yes, mum." Hermione smirked at him.

"That's right. Behave." Hermione winked at him before heading back to Hogsmeade. "Oh, Harry, who told you these things? Was it Professor McGonagall."

"Yeah, her, Fudge, and Madam Rosmerta."

"Thanks Harry." Hermione was fuming. How could her mother keep that from her? From Harry?! His godfather killed his parents and now is trying to kill him! It's not like Harry would never have found out. He always finds out about things he's not supposed to know about. Hermione sighed. This really through damper on her day. The crazy killer is out to kill her best friend. Couldn't she just have a normal Hogwarts year? No, no, that would be to easy. Heaven forbid that anything in Hermione's life be easy. Turning the last corner Hogsmeade came into view. Hermione checked the time and swore loudly. Her mother only let her go to Hogsmeade if she promised to checked in every hour. It had been at least two and a half hours since she'd even seen her mother. I am so, so very screwed. Her mother was still a little tiffed that Hermione hadn't told her about the attack right away. Ha! 'little' try still down right furious. Hermione took off at a dead sprint looking for any sign of her mother.

"Hey, Hermione!" Hermione stopped at turned to see Ron.

"What Ron? I really need to be somewhere."

"Oh, well Professor McGonagall was looking for you. She looked a little angry."

"Where is she!?" Hermione asked.

"Last I saw she was rounding up some misbehaving Slytherins."

"Where Ron."

"Umm… In front of Zonko's I think." Hermione didn't even give a response before she took off sprinting again."Hermione?!" Hermione heard Ron call out, but she didn't even turn back. She's going to be soo mad. Dodging people like a Quidditch player dodges bludgers, Hermione made it to Zonko's. Only there were only students. No teachers in sight. Crap! Mum, you know for the tall, imposing, figure you are, you are just about impossible to find. Hermione was looking around frantically, searching for any sign of the woman that would likely want to kill her when she found her.

"Looking for someone?" A firm hand landed on her shoulder. Yelping in surprise Hermione ran forward a bit, wrenching her shoulder out of the person's grasp, and turned with her wand drawn. After the attack she was not taking any chances. Breathing hard, she took in the form of her opponent. Green robes, tall, square glasses, perfect hair… mum. "Pulling a wand on a teacher Miss McGonagall?" One emmaculate eyebrow rose and a smirk to lead all smirks was plastered on her face.

"MUM!" Hermione all but shouted. "Don't scare me like that!" Hermione seethed through her teeth. What was it with people and scaring her today? Hermione still held her wand up at her mother… who was doubled over laughing. Hermione looked around to see what was so funny. The street was completely empty, everyone must have already headed back to Hogwarts. Then they only thing she could be laughing at was… Hermione ground her teeth together getting angry. She hated it when people laughed at her. "I'm soo glad I could provide you with this afternoon's entertainment." Hermione snapped putting her wand back in her robes and turning on her heels in a very Snape like fashion. Marching towards Hogwarts, Hermione completely ignored her mother's calls.

"Hermione!" Minerva ran after Hermione. "Hermione, stop please!" Hermione would do no such thing. She was very angry at her mother. Laughing at her because she responded like that. Well what did she expect?! She'd been attacked and jumped too many times for her to act any differently. Increasing her pace, Hermione continued to ignore her mother's calls. Minerva quickly overtook Hermione due to her long legs. "Hermione!" She sounded upset now.

"What?" Hermione spat, stopping and turning to face her mother. "Would you like me to do an encore? I'm sure I could figure out something to amuse you."

"What?" Minerva said confused and slightly taken aback by Hermione's tone. Looking at her face Minerva could see tears brimming in her chocolate brown eyes. "Hermione, what's happened?"

"Nothing." Hermione said coldly. "How may I help you Professor?" Minerva squared her shoulders and looked down at Hermione.

"Watch your tone young lady." Minerva said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." Hermione said, barely managing to keep her voice neutral.

"Where have you been all afternoon? I thought I made it very clear that you were to check in with me every hour."

"Yes, you did."

"Then why didn't you?" Minerva placed her hands on her hips, Hermione knew what she was supposed to do, and yet she didn't. That was one of Minerva's pet peeves.

"I lost track of time." Hermione said. She couldn't very well tell her mother that Harry had snuck into Hogsmeade, and found out all about Sirius Black.

"You lost track of time?" Minerva didn't believe it.

"Yes, I was in the bookstore and lost track of time."

"The bookstore, you say?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's the first place I looked when you didn't show and you weren't there. So where were you?" Ladies and Gentlemen, the ship has sunk. Hermione thought to herself.

"I went to the Three Broomsticks."

"They weren't letting anyone under 21 in." And it has now resting at the bottom of the ocean. "Hermione, you are avoiding the question, which make me think that you were up to no good." Hermione shuffled her feet. "Were you up to no good, Hermione?"

"Well… That depends on your definition of 'no good'." Hermione said. Her mother did not find that amusing, quite the contrary. She gave Hermione one of her famous scowls. The one that was reserved for only the most unruly child.

"Let's not have a repeat of last night shall we? Just tell me where you were." Hermione hung her head in defeat.

"I was at the Shrieking Shack." Not necessarily a lie, but not the whole truth.

"Why?"

"I was dared to."

"Dared?"

"Yes, some of the other Gryffindors said that I was too much of a Ravenclaw to be in Gryffindor. They said I wasn't brave, so they dared me to go the the Shrieking Shack. I went."

"Uh-hu." Her mother looked sceptical, but seemed to accept this.

"And who were these Gryffindors?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because I would like to confirm your story."

"It was Fred and George." Hermione said the first names that came to mind.

"Let's go find them shall we?" Minerva and Hermione made their way back to Hogwarts in silence. Hermione didn't have anything to say and Minerva was acting very smug. She so knew that Hermione had lied. Walking into the Great Hall, Minerva and Hermione made their way over to Fred and George. "Mrs. Weasley. Did you dare Miss Granger to go into Zonko's basement to prove that she's a Gryffindor?" Goodbye freedom. They shared a look before Fred answered.

"No, Professor. We dared her to go to the Shrieking Shack. Alone."

"Did she do it?!" George asked. Minerva's smug look had gone. Hermione on the other hand, was beaming.

"Yes, she did." Minerva gave Hermione a look and walked up to the Head Table.

"How?" Hermione asked sitting down, checking that her mother was out of earshot. They nodded towards Harry. "Harry?"

"I was under the cloke and overheard you two. I ran back and told them what to say." Harry said it like it was nothing.

"You're a lifesaver!" Hermione threw her arms around Harry still smiling. Fred and George shuffled closer.

"So what were you doing?"

"I was with him." Hermione gestured to Harry. "But I couldn't very well tell her that, now could I?"

"No, I guess not."

"I really owe you guys one."

"Don't worry, we'll find something for you to do." Fred said. Hermione just smiled and dug into dinner. Things could have gone very badly this afternoon. Thank God for friends! And invisibility cloaks. Hermione thought before turning her attention back to Harry and Ron.

TBC…

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After dinner Hermione wandered back up to her mother's quarters. She was still in trouble and consequently she had to sleep there till her mother said otherwise. Having a teacher for a parent could be a real pain in the arse. Giving the portrait the password, Hermione walked into her mother's living room. Her mother was already there, sitting on the couch with a seaming cup of tea on the table in front of her. "Hermione, come sit with me for a moment would you." Minerva told her, patting the seat next to her. Not liking the sound of this Hermione put her book bag on the floor by the door and sat in the chair opposite of Minerva. "Come sit by me please." Minerva said patting the seat by her again. Hesitantly Hermione stood and sat on the edge of the seat by her mother, her entire body was tense. "Good heavens Hermione, it's not like I bite." Minerva grabbed Hermione's waist and pulled her right next to her and placed her arm around her. Minerva could feel the tension in Hermione's body, but didn't comment on it.

"M-mum? What… what are you doing?" Hermione asked her mother. She was acting rather strange and Hermione had no idea why.

"Can't I just hold you? I feel like the only time I've seen you in the past few days we've been angry with each other. I just want to spend some time with you when we're not angry." Hermione turned and looked up at her mother.

"That's it?" She asked incredulous. "You're not going to yell at me or anything for today?" Hermione turned back and stared at the fire.

"About this afternoon," Hermione groaned and Minerva silenced her with a glare, "I wanted to apologize. You told me the truth and I didn't believe you." Minerva laughed. "I went so far as to collaborate your story with Fred and George. _Fred and George Weasley._ Heavens, what you must have thought. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, darling. Forgive me?" Minerva asked sweetly and Hermione felt the guilt drop in her stomach like a led ball. It's not like she wanted to lie to her mother, but she just hadn't had a choice.

"It's okay mom. I don't blame you, you were just making sure. Doing your job, I guess." Hermione muttered looking away.

"Hermione, being your mother will never be a job to me." Hermione snorted.

"Well yeah, you get _paid_ for a job." Minerva smacked her arm lightly.

"You know what I mean, smart aleck." Hermione turned and smiled at Minerva.

"Yes, I do." Hermione snuggled up against Minerva and closed her eyes. "I've missed this." Minerva who was stroking Hermione's hair kissed the top of her head and hummed her agreement. "I don't like it when we are angry with each other." Saying this Hermione remembered that Minerva hadn't told her or Harry about Sirius, and consequently got angry. She huffed loudly and removed herself from Minerva's arms and stood up glaring.

"Hermione?" Minerva was baffled. One second she was happy, then next… well if Minerva had to choose between an upset group of hippogriffs or Hermione she would chose the hippogriffs.

"I'm going to get a drink." Hermione had already walked out of the room when she said this.

"Well what have I done now. I swear she's worse than Albus somedays." Minerva said standing up to follow Hermione into the kitchen. Hermione was standing by the sink with her back towards Minerva. It made Minerva think of her party last winter. Even from a distance Minerva could see Hermione's white knuckles on the plastic cup she was drinking from. "Darling, what's upset you?"

"I'm not upset." Hermione said through her teeth. Minerva sighed and walked over to Hermione. She put the glass down and pulled her in for a hug. She rested her head against Hermione's and wrapped her arms firmly around her.

"I can't help you if I don't know what's bothering you." Hermione buried her face in Minerva's robes trying to quell her anger.

"You wouldn't keep anything from me, that by doing so could possibly kill me would you?" Minerva's eyebrows furrowed.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"It's just…" Hermione paused and thought about what she was going to say. She wanted to confront Minerva, but without getting herself or Harry in trouble. "This whole business with Sirius Black." Hermione felt Minerva stiffen. "It just doesn't make sense. Why would he try to get into the castle? What's in here that is so important that the Ministry has Dementors protecting the castle? After what's happened the last two years I would think that he's after Harry or something," Hermione could hear Minerva's heart rate increasing. ",but I just don't know. Since you're a teacher and the deputy head you would know all of that, so I guess I was just wondering if you would tell me if I was in danger because of my friendship with Harry." Hermione looked up at Minerva. "You would wouldn't you?" Minerva faked a smiled and stroked her hair.

"Of course my darling." She kissed her cheek softly and pulled back to look into her beautiful brown eyes. Said brown eyes, were narrowed and there was a storm brewing behind them. Minerva got the sickening feeling that Hermione knew that Sirius was after Harry. Minerva didn't know how she knew, she wasn't exactly sure she wanted to know with this child it could have been anything. "As your mother I would want to protect you from it for as long as possible, but if it was necessary I would tell you darling. I really would." Hermione seemed to accept that answer.

"Would you read to me?"

"Read to you?" Minerva asked puzzled. Hermione's cheeks colored a bit.

"Yeah, its just after I, um… I've been having trouble sleeping." Hermione pulled back and ran her hands through her unruly hair. "Since I was attacked I've been having nightmares and I find myself not wanting to go to sleep. Reading sooths me, and I love the sound of your voice." Hermione could tell she was blushing and looked down at the floor quite embarrassed. "If you don't want to I understand, I mean, I'm sure you're-"

"I would love to read to you." Minerva interrupted cupping her chin and lifting her face. "Anything I can do to help you through this. My precious darling." Minerva said affectionately. "Go get ready for bed and I'll meet you in your room in say ten minutes."

"Okay." Hermione smiled up at Minerva and then left the room. Minerva's smiled faltered as soon as Hermione left. She hadn't even thought about Hermione having nightmares in response to the attack. It hadn't even crossed her mind once. Minerva was disappointed with herself. She thought she would have done better than that. Sighing, Minerva walked into her room and prepared for bed. As planned, Minerva met Hermione in her room in ten minutes. Hermione was curled up on the bed with a book already on the bedside table. "Hi." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Hello, darling." Minerva said climbing onto the bed next to Hermione. "Is this the one you want me to read to you?" Minerva asked picking up the book.

"Yes, that's the one."

"Alright." Minerva opened the book and began reading. It was Shakespeare's _Twelfth Night._ An interesting choice, but if it made Hermione happy. As she read Hermione scooted closer and laid her head against Minerva's shoulder sighing contentedly. Soon Hermione's eyelids became heavy with sleep and she was soon soundly sleeping. Minerva smiled and put down the book. She kissed Hermione goodnight and slipped out of the room. She walked into her living room to retrieve her own book only to find Albus standing there.

"Albus, what are you doing here?" Minerva asked grabbing a blanket to cover her nightgown.

"I got an owl from St. Mungo today." Minerva took a seat and gestured for Albus to do the same.

"And? What did they say?"

"They said that the thing that was inside Hermione was some sort of dementor." Minerva looked up at him in shock.

"A dementor? How? It didn't look like a dementor."

"They explained it to be a relative of the dementors. Not a dementor as we know them, but something that does the same thing. It was feeding off of Hermione's happiness for years. It's no wonder she tried to kill herself." Minerva just sat there trying to process everything. "I'll leave you be Minerva. See you in the morning." Albus stood up to leave.

"Thank you Albus, for telling me."

"Of course." Albus said before leaving. A dementor, that was what was inside Hermione. Minerva shuddered at the thought of having a dementor _inside_ you. _Well, at least it's out._ Minerva thought walking into her room and climbing in her bed. _At least it's out._ Minerva soon fell asleep, the day's activities catching up with her.

TBC…

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The end of the year was quickly approaching, as was Buckbeak's execution. Several days ago Hagrid had written a letter to Harry, Ron, and Hermione telling them that Buckbeak had been sentenced to death because he was a 'dangerous animal'. Hermione had gone down to see Hagrid and had tried to console him, but to no avail. "I plan on going to Hagrid's after dinner, care to join me?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

"Hagrid's? What for?" Ron asked between mouthfuls. Hermione sighed and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Really Ron, it's like you don't pay attention. Buckbeak's execution is today remember?"

"Oh yeah! Poor Hagrid." Ron said. "Yeah, I'll go with you."

"Me too." Harry agreed. After dinner Harry, Ron, and Hermione all made their way to Hagrid's house. When they went in Hagrid was sitting on the table sobbing.

"Oh Hagrid." Hermione said going over and giving the half-giant a hug.

"What 'er you doin' here? You'er supposed to be up in the castle, 'specially you 'ary."

"We wanted to come see you, isn't that right boys?"

"Yeah."

"Definitely." They agreed.

"Can I get you some tea since you're here?" Hagrid offered.

"That'd been nice." Hermione said. Hagrid stood up and went to make tea. He came back several seconds later carrying Ron's rat. Ron gasped and cradled Scabbers to his chest. "I told you Crookshanks didn't kill him!" Hermione spat at Ron. "I think you owe someone an apology."

"You're right. I'll tell Crookshanks when I see him." Hermione huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Ow!" Harry yelped bringing his hand up to his head.

"What- Oh! You'd better get out of here!" Hagrid said seeing the minister and Albus. They opened the back door and crept out when the minister, Albus, and the executioner came in the front door. They all scrambled up the hill and embraced each other when the axe swung. Scabbers bit Ron's finger and scampered off. Ron went running after him, and Hermione and Harry after him.

~HG/MM~

Hermione was sitting on one of the beds in the Hospital Wing listening to Fudge spout Snape's praises. It was enough to make her sick. When Dumbledore and Minerva came in Harry leapt off of the bed and was shouting that they had the wrong man. Snape intervened saying that they were all confused and exited the room with the minister. Minerva came over to Hermione and wrapped her in a bruising embrace. While Harry and Ron told Dumbledore what had happened Minerva whispered to Hermione. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I was so worried when they brought you up here. You looked half dead! I was so worried." Hermione snuggled closer to her mother.

"I'm sorry that I worried you."

"You're safe now, that's all that matters. Just don't do it again alright?"

"Yes, mum."

"Minerva, we have a meeting with the minister."

"Coming." She called out, standing and exiting the door.

"Three turns should do it Miss Granger, and maybe more than one innocent life can be saved tonight." With that Albus walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"Three turns? What's he talking about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No time, come here." When Harry was next to her Hermione withdrew the time turner and placed it around their necks. "Sorry Ron, but seeing as you can't walk." Hermione spun the object three times and they were hurtled back in time.

~HG/MM~

"You really are the brightest witch of your age, Hermione." Siris said climbing on to Buckbeak. Hermione blushed and looked down at the ground. "Take care, Harry." Sirius said affectionately and took off. Hermione saw Harry's shoulders slump and pulled him in for a hug.

"He'll be fine Harry, don't worry." Hermione comforted him. The big clock chimed in the distance. "Come on! We have to hurry!" Hermione half dragged Harry back to the Hospital Wing. "We did it! We saved them!" Hermione told Albus, stopping short.

"Whatever do you mean Miss Granger? Good night." Albus turned and walked away. Hermione shrugged and opened the door just in time to see herself disappear.

"What? You were just, t-then you were there!" Ron sputtered.

"You must have hit your head harder than we thought Ron." Hermione giggled and climbed onto her bed. Several minutes later Snape came storming in.

"You did it! I don't know how, but you freed him!" Snape raged at Harry.

"Professor, calm yourself. They have been in here the whole time, you said it yourself they are seriously confused. Do you really think in a matter of minutes they could have snuck out of here and freed Mr. Black?" Snape growled and walked out grumbling the whole way. Albus winked and followed after him. The trio laughed, but were soon fast asleep.

~HG/MM~

School was out and Hermione was ready to go home… wherever that would be for the summer. She'd packed her trunk and was sitting on her bed waiting for her mother. Minerva came in and sat down beside Hermione, kissing the top of her head and holding her close. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes, Min. I've checked the room three times for things I've missed. I've got everything." Hermione chuckled.

"Are you ready?" Minerva asked.

"Ready for what?" Hermione said confused, her brow furrowing. Minerva laughed at Hermione.

"To go home, of course."

"Home. Yes, I do believe I am ready to go home."

"Alright let's go." With a wave of her wand, Minerva sent all of Hermione's things to her room. "We'll be traveling by floo from my office to my house." Minerva grabbed Hermione's hand and led her down to her office.

"Where do you live?"

" _We,_ " Minerva emphasized. "live farther north in Scotland."

"Cool." Hermione said.

"Indeed, very 'cool'." Minerva opened her office door to see Albus standing there. "Albus? What are you doing here?"

"Can't I send my deputy head and favorite student off?" Minerva still looked suspicious.

"I guess." Albus smiled and gave Minerva a quick hug.

"Have a good summer Hermione, I will visit several times so be ready."

"Ready for what?" Hermione asked tilting her head to one side.

"For summer fun, of course!" Minerva did not look impressed.

"Albus likes to come over several times and forces me to go out and have 'fun'."

"You'll love it, don't worry." Albus said winking and he left. Minerva sighed and rubbed her temple.

"That man will be the death of me, I swear." Minerva walked over to the fire place and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Say McGonagall Manor very clearly, darling and you'll be taken to our home." Hermione grabbed her own handful of floo powder and stepped into the fire place.

"McGonagall Manor." She said very clearly and was taken to her new home and her new life with her wonderful mother. Hermione knew that the next few years would be hard, but as long as she had her mother and her friends she could face anything.

The End

A.N. Thank you everyone for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

A.N. So I started reading Bonding, which is tearing my soul in two, and I wanted to write some more about our lovely ladies. Lucky you guys. ;)

Hermione stepped out of the floo, remembering not to breath right after, and took a few tentative steps forward before coming to a complete stop, gaping at the room around her. Minerva came in right after her and almost knocked her to the foor. Grabbing her shoulder for support, Minerva came to a halt beside Hermione. "Hermione, why-" Minerva stopped seeing the look on her face. Hermione's eyes were wide and her mouth hung slightly agape. Minerva smirked, her house did have that effect on people. Hermione slowly turned around taking in the room.

"Y-you _live_ here? This… this is a … I don't know what this is, but it is beautiful. Like out of a fairy tale book." Hermione said in awe. Minver placed a tender kiss on her forehead after banishing the soot off of them both.

"Welcome home, love." Minerva banished their bags to their respective rooms and grabbed Hermione's hand tugging her slightly. "Let's give you a tour of your new home. This is the main living room, I'll read by the fire or entertain guests here." Minerva pulled Hermione through a set of French doors and led her to the office. "This is my office, I'm sure you could have figured that out though." Hermione smiled up at Minerva, she could have figured that one out. The huge mahogany desk gave that one away. For the next half hour Minerva showed Hermione around saving the best for last. "Are you ready to see the library?"

"Yes!" Hermione squealed as she pulled on Minerva's hand excitedly. Minerva smiled and led Hermione into the library. Hermione was positive her jaw was on the floor. The library was _huge._ It reminded her of Belle's library from _Beauty and the Beast._ Ever the inquisitive mind Hermione immediately started asking questions. "How many books are here? Is it bigger than Hogwart's? How long have you been collecting these books? Is the majority text books or novels? Are-"

"Breath Hermione." Minerva said chuckling. Hermione nodded and took in a large gulp of air. "As for your questions, I guess you'll just have to figure them out." Hermione looked up at her mother and threw her arms around her.

"I love you so much, mum." Minerva sunk to her knees and pulled Hermione in for a hug.

"I love you too. Now," Minerva said pulling back. "There is only one section of the library that is off limits. It has very rare and dangerous books that are not for third years." Minerva led Hermione over and showed her where she was talking about. "This bookcase is off limits, understand? The punishment for breaking this rule will be sever."

"I understand, but I am a fourth year now." Hermione joked. Minerva chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Yes, yes you are. Why don't you go unpack before dinner? It should be ready in about thirty minutes." Hermione gazed longingly at all of the books but she managed to pull herself away from all of the books.

"Okay, see you in a few." Hermione told Minerva as she left the library already devising a plan on how she could read all of those books by summer's end. Once in her room Hermione started unpacking her meager belongings. She didn't have a whole lot before her 'parents' started beating her and calling her a freak. Minerva had been wonderful, but they hadn't exactly had time to go shopping for, well essentials. Besides her school clothes, Hermione maybe had two-three pairs of muggle clothing. Did Minerva expect her to wear her school robes? Hermione's hands stilled. She needed more, but she did _not_ want to be a burden. Hermione shook her head trying to banish all of these thoughts. _Minerva has been nothing but generous and here I am complaining about a lack of wardrobe._ Hermione growled at herself and threw her only other pair of shoes in her closet harder than was necessary and slammed the door. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Hermione thought flopping down on her bed and burying her face in her pillow. _The Weasleys don't have lots of stuff and they don't complain or throw fits._ Hermione huffed. _But their mom still finds the time to make them clothing._ A few tears started their path down Hermione's cheeks before they landed on the pillow. _Who cares if you have stuff?! You have a mother who loves you, get over it._ Hermione told herself sternly. She really didn't know why she was acting this way. _It's just stress. New place, you were almost killed along with Harry and Ron, it's just stress._

"Hermione, are you okay?" Minerva asked quietly from her place by the door.

"I'm fine." Hermione said in a clipped tone as she dried her tears. Minerva walked over to where Hermione was on the bed and enveloped her in a hug. Hermione's body began to shake as she cried; clinging to her mother's robes as if it were her lifeline. "I-I was so scared." Hermione cried. "T-there wh-where dementors e-every where a-and all I could hear was m-my parents scre-screaming at me. T-telling me that I-I was a f-freak and t-that no one would s-save me t-t-this time." Minerva held Hermione as she cried and rubbed her back cooing softly that she would be alright.

"I'm here love, and I'm not going anywhere." Minerva cooed. Hermione slowly stopped crying and scooted closer to Minerva. "Let's see those brown eyes." Hermione shook her head. "Please." Minerva asked. Hermione slowly looked up at Minerva, blinking away the last of her tears. "There's those beautiful brown eyes." Minerva traced Hermione's face with her fingertips. "I will always be there to save you, and I will always try my hardest to keep you safe."

"I-I'm sorry." Hermione said weakly.

"For what?"

"Crying. I shouldn't cry over such stupid things." Hermione went to bury her face in her mother's robes but Minerva stopped her.

"It's not stupid Hermione. Dementors are scary and give even me the creeps."

"Yeah, but you don't cry about it." Hermione huffed. "I'm such a wimp."

"No child of mine is a 'wimp' Hermione. You are brave and a Gryffindor. The hat does not make mistakes. Dementors have a greater affect on people who have suffered great tragedy in their lives. You have suffered Hermione, that's why the Dementors affect you so. It's not because you are weak, it is because you have had the strength to fight and keep living. I am so proud of you."

Hermione looked deep into her mother's eyes searching for any sign that she was lying. She found none. "Thanks mum." Hermione hugged Minerva and sighed contentedly. They laid there for several minutes before Hermione's stomach began rumbling. Minerva laughed.

"I guess it's dinner time." Hermione smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Let's go then." Minerva slid off the bed and led Hermione into the dining hall. It was a beautiful room. It could easily hold up to forty people, yet there were only two spots set. "It's nice to have someone else with me. It can get quite lonely here in the summer." Minerva took her spot at the head of the table and Hermione took her seat next to her.

"Is that why you usually stay at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, dear."

"But you're not this year because of me." Hermione stated, not even bothering to ask the question.

"I look forward to spending the entire summer with you Hermione. We haven't had a whole lot of time to ourselves the last few months and I relish the opportunity to spend time with you. I've missed spending time with my cub." Hermione beamed up at Minerva.

"This is going to be awesome." Minerva nodded once and snapped her fingers. Like at Hogwarts the food appeared on the table. "So cool." Hermione said under her breath. "Can I go to the library after we finish?"

"Of course." Minerva said and by doing so increased Hermione's eating pace significantly. "Slow down dear, I don't want you to choke." Hermione blushed and slowed down.

"I'm just really excited and I can't wait to start reading. There's so many books for me to read!" Minerva laughed at Hermione's enthusiasm.

"Well go on then." Hermione gulped down the last of her pumpkin juice and ran off to the library. "No running in the house!" Minerva called after her smiling.


End file.
